


Тем, кто забыт

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate History, Everyone is Dead, Multi, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Порой хочется отдохнуть; жить так, как живут миллионы иных людей. Жить в простом мире, где есть белое и есть черное.Но никогда ничего не бывает просто, верно? Особенно, если ты совсем юная девчонка, чей предок сгубил Александра Македонского.[завершено]





	1. Chapter 1

Притеснение, правление силой страха, диктатура —  
загадочная штука, но почему-то на протяжении всей  
истории жизни таких правителей кончались одинаково —  
все они были тихо убиты неким неизвестным.

  
  
_Каждому городу тех времен, времен древности и легкой пелены отчуждения, присущ свой образ. Свой запах, свой вид, свой народ. Это кажется… привычным, верно? Ведь как не существует двух одинаковых людей, так и не существует двоих абсолютно идентичных городов. Но… и отличаются-то они по-разному, верно?_  
  
В Александрии времен Македонского, наверное, пахнет морем. Морем и чуточку гнилью – не столько от грязи народной, сколько душевной. Она словно клоками лезет из людей, из их горьких усмешек и проходит по коже, чуть щипая и холодя, вынуждая сжиматься в комочек и чувствовать себя сущим ничтожеством.  
  
Пелла, будучи столицей в те времена, пожалуй, тоже заставляет проникнуться легким ореолом влаги, но скорее уже естественной, чуть болотной и определенно не отвратительно-духовной. Словно бы охраняли сами боги столицу, словно были они к ней благосклонны, и люди, живущие в ней, были благословенны. Будто бы они заслужили внимания чуть больше, чуть сильнее, чем остальные.  
  
Каждый был особенным, но выделялись города скорее количеством гнили, чем какими-либо красотами. Помимо, сказать по правде, цветка тех времен, прелестного города Вавилона.  
  
Он среди всех жемчужин неверной формы… казался интересным чуть более, чем полностью. Ему не нужны были чужие боги, не нужны были правители. У него были свои защитники. Те, кто ступали во тьме, дабы служить свету. Те, кто не боялись смерти, не боялись забвения, ступая на зыбкую тропку, дабы иным не приходилось ею следовать. Точно ангелы. Точно орлы.  
  
Они ведь заслужили, чтобы хотя бы вскользь, но люди узнали о них? Узнали, как случилось так, что их забыли, а история прикрылась глупыми оправданиями? Не думаю, что людям будет интересно. А тебе, тебе будет? Если да… то позволь мне рассказать. Это будет долго, присядь. Но будь уверен, мой друг, мой вынужденный собеседник – оно того заслуживает. 

  
  
***

  
  
Легкий ветерок, что был так непривычен и несвойственен Вавилону, будто бы оголял, ласкающим касанием вскользь проходя по ликам уставших жителей. Они останавливались, подставляли худые и грязные лица под шорох ветра, будто бы желая впитать его живительность, его сладость и легкость. Их были десятки, сотни, тысячи, и у каждого из них была своя жизнь, свои шаги, свои ошибки. Каждый из них бы по-своему, но особенным. Но каждый из них будет забыт, так как история не нашла нужным их сохранить, не нашла нужным их запомнить. Иронично, верно?  
  
Женщина, что кралась, точно какая-то дивная кошка, наверное, даже вписалась бы в этот пейзаж, пейзаж людей, которые привыкли к войнам, привыкли к ворам, привыкли прятаться, красться.  
  
Если бы не взгляд - хитрый, ореховый, такой, которым можно и унизить, и в следующую же секунду подарить милость, желаннее которой в жизни не сыщешь. Илтани, ночной совенок этого города, гордилась своими глазами. И, право дело, не только ими.  
  
Вечер был прохладным, таким же, как и все вечера до этого.  
  
Проскользнуть в бюро незаметной, мягко опуститься на пол, хмыкнуть, оглядывая почти всегда полупустое помещение. Это все уже будто бы какой-то ритуал, ведомый только ей и рафику вавилонского убежища, Шинбану. Он смеется в чуть спутанную бороду с легкими примесями седины, и морщинки под его глазами будто бы на секунду разглаживаются. Он легким взором сопроводил деву, что мягко подошла к нему, идя тихо, точно мышка, легко пробирающаяся мимо наглого и в меру довольного дворового кота.  
  
Она никогда не желала мира и покоя Шинбану. Это были обязаны делать все – дань приличию и уважению, как-никак. Но Илтани не делала этого, никогда не говорила. Лишь смотрела из-под лба почтительно, улыбалась самими уголками губ… Никогда не говорила, ей-богу, но всегда подразумевала.  
  
\- Могу ли я предположить, что с этим купцом Фаизом более не будет проблем? - оперевшись руками на стол, Шинбан окинул взглядом деву, чуть прищурившись. Она была красива, трудно было бы доказать, что это не так, но одновременно было в ней что-то отталкивающее, холодящее кровь. Чуть склонив голову набок, в птичьей манере, она заговорила, и голос её был подобен ветру, что тихо свистит во флейте музыканта:  
  
\- Не будет и единой, - она подняла ладонь, в которой до этого хранилась небольшая записка, явно подобранная второпях. - Зато они могли бы быть с его сообщниками, рафик. Но нет. Они мертвы.  
  
\- Неужели нападение на бюро таки действительно планировалось? - чуть нахмурил седые брови мужчина, в секунду посуровев. Девушка должна была испугаться, как пугались юные ученики от грозного вида старшего по званию, но не испугалась. Может от того, что знала его, точно родного отца, а может от того, что еще свежо было самодовольство в её глазах. Речь продолжилась, и она легко, не торопясь, продолжила, ступая по теплому полу бюро и вдыхая едва ощутимый аромат благоуханий:  
  
\- Планировалось, да, так и есть. Но более ему, дому нашему, не грозит опасность. Все змеи придушены, все псы - сбиты с толку, - улыбнулась она, чуть сощурив глаза, - И глашатаи и слова не скажут ни в этой, ни в любой последующей ночи.  
  
Ответом девушке стала улыбка рафика. В ней было все: и похвала, и фраза «Иного я от тебя и не ожидал», и даже какое-то едкое «И сколько же монет потратила ты на то, дабы закрыть рты, что наверняка не хотели закрываться?» Шинбан умел сказать все это единой усмешкой, единым легким приподниманием уголков губ. Илтани улыбнулась в ответ и, чуть склонив голову, скорее в привычном жесте, чем в любом ином, сложила перья, обмакнутые кровью, в небольшую шкатулку, стоящую в стороне.  
  
Шинбан любил их собирать - это было некоторым подобием хобби, занятия, которым старик себя развлекал в свободное от работы время. Пожалуй, именно в дань этому Илтани и приносит окровавленные перья, ибо никто не смел бы сказать ей в лицо, что жертва, которую она назвала мертвой, на деле такой не является. Потому что все в бюро Вавилона знали – Илтани, Ночной Совенок Вавилона, не лжет. Никогда.  
  
\- Прежде, чем ты уйдешь отдохнуть, - неожиданно окликнул её мужчина, когда та уже собиралась уйти, - я хотел бы задать тебе пару вопросов, дитя. И кое-что рассказать, так, между делом.  
  
\- Оно стоит того? - чуть приподнятая бровь была встречена смехом Шинбана, и тот ответил, поворачиваясь к столу и доставая нужные бумаги.  
  
\- Пожалуй. По крайней мере, кажется мне, тебе не часто заказывают правителей…  
  
  
_Голос его в секунду будто бы надорвался. Все пошло белоснежной паутинкой, будто бы разрываясь, и за секунду подобного непотребства – голова у Илтани начала раскалываться, будто бы в единый момент все боги решили покарать её… за что-то._  
  
Все кануло в лету. И буквально пару минут девушка приходила в себя, осознавая, что она – не она. Глупо? Это только на первый взгляд так.  
  
  
Вот вы знаете, что ощущает человек, чей мозг сварили в черепной коробке, а потом пытаются запустить и уверить человека, что он в абсолютном порядке? Когда он болит, все вообще болит, когда тебе кажется, что ты ощущаешь запах гари всем своим естеством, когда кажется, что этот запах приелся, что он – уже часть тебя, что любое твое движение… вызовет только усиление этого запаха в тысячи, миллионы раз?  
  
Казалось, юная девчонка по имени Табия, что жмурилась, сглатывала комок в горле и вздрагивала, приходя в себя, познала это на собственной бренной шкурке.  
  
\- Господин Аластар, - голос, ей-богу, едва различим в странном белом шуме, что першит в голове точно в пустом сосуде. Голосок отдален, просто далек, словно все это говорится где-то там, не рядом с лежащей девушкой. Все это наполовину разбавлено чьими-то шепотками, криками, воем и… вторениями. «Табия, Табия, моя девочка, моя доченька…» Хотелось сдохнуть. Совсем чуть-чуть. - Её давление сильно скачет, подсознание в очередной раз отторгает процедуру. Мы не можем прекращать погружение, мы можем её потерять!  
  
Женщина, что говорила это, явно могла бы иметь ораву детишек и парочку визжащих внуков. Табия помнила её, помнила обрывками, еще перед тем, как её силком уложили в Анимус. Пухленькая, с огненно-рыжими волосами и мордашкой, как у какой-то толстой и объевшейся казенного сыра мыши. Ни о чем не думая толком, Таби решила звать её «Матроной». Вот просто хотя бы даже из-за образной, но все же заботы.  
  
\- Вколите ей миноксидил, черт подери! Мы не можем прекращать сейчас. Работа только началась, мы…  
  
Другой голос, мужской, почему-то ассоциировался у девушки с щуплым мужчиной, лет, может, под сорок. А может и больше. Хотя, может и чуть-чуть меньше. Но он определенно не мог принадлежать молодому человеку, в этом она была уверена. Может, из-за того, что в нем уж слишком много было… желчи, прокуренности, злобы? Или какого-то скрытого отвращения, грубости? Кто знает. Может, и вовсе всего сразу.  
  
Странно, но она совсем не удивлялась тому, что слышит. Того, как о ней (а она сомневалась, что он могли обсуждать кого-то другого) говорили, точно о какой-то подопытной зверушке, того, что упоминается её возможная гибель… Всё, так или иначе, случится. Все, что должно – доведется пережить, а отец говорил никогда и ничего не бояться. Никогда и ничего – и Табия, как послушная девочка, не боялась.  
  
Потому что папа придет. Что бы ни случилось… папа придет. И заберет. Спасет, хотя в принципе спасать нужно вовсе не её, а маму, ради которой Табия сюда и пришла, пускай и не совсем на добровольных началах.  
  
Они ведь просто обещали помочь. Обещали, что мамин приговор, периферический рак лёгких, еще не смертелен, что ведущие гении Абстерго смогут в три счета её вылечить... Всего-то девчонке нужно полежать на кроваточке и видеть «Милейшие сны из прошлого, которые на самом деле не сны, но и не совсем из прошлого, да и лежать не совсем на кровати»...  
  
Её тошнило. Какое-то странное чутье знатно подсказывало, что её обманывают, причём явно и не стараясь разубедить, но что делать, если это – последняя надежда? Если Табии, ребенку двух людей среднего класса жизни, более попросту не на что надеяться?  
  
\- Если мы не возьмем перерыв, её сердце не выдержит, сэр, – к голосу прибавились какие-то тихие, приглушенные нотки. Ей-богу, будто бы они были женатой парочкой, которые не хотят ругаться при ребенке. Почему от этой мысли Табии хочется улыбнуться?  
  
\- Арг... ладно. Отключай её… Осторожно, осторожно отключай!  
  
В первые секунды полного отключения от прибора перед глазами плыло, а сесть – вообще казалось невыносимой задачей из-за оглушительного головокружения. Черт, даже не так - хотелось выть, раздирать кожу на висках, достать до кости, а затем проломить её и коснуться собственных мозгов, чтобы помассировать их, понять, что они еще на месте и не превратились в густоватую жижу какого-нибудь противного розового оттенка. Ибо, ей-богу, она могла поклясться - они чесались. Си-ильно так чесались.  
  
\- Можешь идти, Объект номер три. На сегодня мы закончили, - голос мужчины, вроде как, мягкий, но в мозг девушки он впивается точно острейшая игла. Она хватается за рот, рвано кивает и бежит, согнувшись в три погибели, в сторону двери, куда ей указала чуть пышногрудая помощница Аластара. Матрона, как быстро смекнула Таби, смерив её скорым и чуточку мутным взглядом.  
  
В комнатке, которую с трудом можно назвать пригодной для нормального проживания, этого самого гордого «объекта» беспросветно рвало в унитаз, что так бережно был поставлен в её мини-тюрьму. Наряду, впрочем, с душем. Ну, и в придачу твердой кроватью, шкафчиком и небольшой прикроватной тумбочкой, что находились в соседней комнате. Уютненько, ничего не скажешь. Не хватает только головы поверженного зверя на стенку. Какого-нибудь… быка. Или минотавра. Или обоих сразу. Просто так, для уюта.  
  
_«Все это ради маменьки, - пронеслась безрадостная мысль, когда завтрак, который девушка имела глупость съесть этим утром, перестал проситься обратно на свет божий. - Всё-ё ради мамы, Табия. Крепись. Будь сильной, как папа. Когда станет плохо – он придет. Придет, не может не прийти»._  
  
Учуяв запах принесенных пресных блинчиков, которыми Таби должна была перекусить, организм девушки аналитическим методом «либо то, либо сё» решил, что раз надо есть – то надобно и местечка побольше освободить. Проще говоря – её опять безбожно рвало, да столь сильно и столь желчно, что между делом девчонка побаивалась, что выплюнет собственный желудок. Или печень. Или почку. Что там еще в пищеварительном процессе берет участие?..  
  
_«Когда же это кончится»._


	2. Chapter 2

Жаркие, знойные дни Вавилона порой иссушали землю до такого состояния, что она крошилась, стоило на неё только дунуть. Что уж говорить о том, абы на неё встать, пусть даже и легкой походкой проходя, едва касаясь кожей раскалённых солнцем камней. Под пятками они обращались в песок, пыль, и трудно было отойти от мысли, что в любой момент оная земля может попросту осыпаться, рассыпаться – и ты канешь в лету, похороненный в песках и грязи, и никто про тебя не вспомнит, никто даже пропажи не заметит.  
  
Пара легких стуков – и за потрепанной, но вполне крепкой дверью послышался легкий шорох открываемого железного засова.  
  
Девушка, пришедшая в гости, манерно склонила голову, и легкая накидка скрыла её лицо от чужих глаз. И это правильно. «Будь скрытен», - гласило кредо. А ослушаться его – обозначало отступить от того, ради чего живешь, ради чего существуешь. У девушки не было причин для этого, не было идей, не было амбиций. Пока что.  
  
\- Илтани? - голос юноши был чуть приглушен, он явно напуган внезапным приходом подруги. Оглянувшись, совсем еще ребенок в мятой накидке чуть прошел в комнату собственного дома, где жара и зной были чуточку менее ощутимы, чем под палящим солнцем на улице. - Шамаш ради, проходи быстрее, не стой на пороге. Что стряслось?  
  
Дева, одетая в просторную белоснежную тунику, легко и доброжелательно улыбнулась ему, своему другу, входя в дом. Она любила приходить в гости к юному гению, любила этот легкий аромат благовоний и букетиков сушеных трав, что был присущ только его жилищу, любила вглядываться в какие-нибудь новые детали, что каждый день, каждый час, будто бы сами по себе, менялись вне воли хозяина. Илтани, пусть и была убийцей, следующей Кредо, была рада знать, что существует место, которое она могла назвать домом. И юноша, которого могла назвать братом, руководствуясь личным мотивом, а не правилам Братства.  
  
\- Маскини, мой милый друг, - девушка почти сразу усадилась на крепкий стол юноши, невольно спихнув в сторону несколько важных (или не очень, в принципе) бумаг, - ты всегда говоришь это так, словно бы я могу привести за собой целую ораву жаждущих мщения охранников какой-нибудь очень-очень важной жертвы. Или как минимум парочку громил.  
  
Мальчишка нахмурился, прикрывая двери и явно, явно негодуя по тому поводу, что Илтани так беспечна, пусть и на деле он знает, что это совсем не так. Он повёл плечами и фыркнул, да так, что это легко было перепутать с тихим чихом, а после спросил девушку, все еще хмурясь и едва заметно сутулясь:  
  
\- А откуда мне знать, что не приведешь?  
  
Дева стала похожей на кошку, что приглядывает за маленьким, несмышленым котенком. Смешок её был легок, и вскоре она чуть-чуть снисходительно посмотрела на друга, протягивая ладонь. Он хотел было вернуться к своим делам, сделав вид, будто бы не замечает девицу - но Илтани не дала ему этого сделать, проведя по его пшеничного цвета волосам, когда тот прошёл опасно близко к ней. Будто бы мать, ей-богу.  
  
\- Может быть из-за того, что я никогда не принесу тебе вреда, Маскини?  
  
Фыркнув, юноша отошел от двери, вернувшись к делу, которым занимался до этого - перебиранием различных мелких вещиц на полках, при этом вечно чихая от собравшейся там пыли. На первое время Илтани хватало и этого. Точно паучиха, точно змея, что засела в кубле и ожидала момента, чтобы цапнуть. Но… по-своему. Даже можно было бы сказать, она скорее напоминала заботливую, пусть и чуть специфичную мать, что никак не хотела признавать рослости собственного сына. Опять же, специфичной рослости. Специфичного сына.  
  
\- Ты... задумывался когда-либо об Александре… как о правителе? Видишь кого-нибудь на его месте?  
  
Юноша чуть дрогнул от неожиданности вопроса. Повернувшись к девушке, он упер руку в бок, чуть изогнув бровь, постаравшись будто бы всем видом показать, что не понимает, о чем она. Он знал, Илтани редко задает вопросы не по делу. И еще реже – рассказывает, что стало причиной того или иного вопроса. Обычно, впрочем, причиной выступало все: от простого любопытства до самых важных тайн Братства, но Маскини не любил чужие тайны, от этого и не расспрашивал почти никогда. Но… задумайтесь сами, что должен подумать мальчишка, которого убийца спрашивает о, прошу прощении, «Императоре-и-правителе-всея-Македонии»?  
  
Конечно же, о том, что она решила пригласить его на пирушку со своими друзьями-убийцами. И веселиться в ту ночь они будут до утра, распивая с полководцем вина хмельные и творя постыдные игрища до самого рассвета. И что, как говорится, может пойти не так?..  
  
\- Ну, нет, – ответил тот честно и чуть неуверенно секундой позже повторил, но уже более явно, словно пытаясь показать ассасинке, что не желает лезть в её дела. - Нет, не задумывался. Мне нет на то нужды.  
  
Молчание, натянутое, точно шкурка мертвого зверька, не могло длиться долго. Маскини ненавидел моменты, когда подруга вынуждала его принимать сторону. Он не мог понять, почему ему не был оставлен вариант быть просто собой, без всех этих скрытых воин, без всего этого деления на белое и черное, светлое и темное, ассасинов и тамплиеров.  
  
И, пожалуй, это было причиной, по которой иногда у юноши возникало желание выгнать девушку на улицу и запереть дверь, дабы никогда в жизни её больше не открыть. Глупо, но порой желание воистину возникало. Равно как и вожделение простого спокойствия, но, увы, Ил неведомо было подобное слово. И юный гений за это платился сполна.  
  
\- Это не моя война, Илтани.  
  
Губы девушки изогнулись в горькой усмешке. Маскини достаточно быстро пожалел о собственном решении, о собственных словах. Когда он научится думать перед тем, как говорить? Пожалуй, никогда.  
  
\- Не твоя? Разве? - она хитро прищурилась, склонив голову набок. - А я думала совершенно иначе...  
  
Смутившись, Маскини нахмурил густые темные брови, сжав губы буквально до ниточки. Он не любил вспоминать о своем прошлом. А еще сильнее не любил, когда на это самое прошлое указывал кто-то посторонний. Даже не указывал, а тыкал самым носом, вынуждал вспомнить, не позволяя забыть.  
  
Особенно если этим "посторонним" была его единственная подруга. Единственная, черт подери, на весь Вавилон и, казалось, вовсе целый свет. Которая, по иронии судьбы – ассассин. Впрочем, не будь это так – вряд ли бы они встретились.  
  
\- Это было давно, Илтани.  
  
\- Я так не думаю.  
  
Тему знакомства они предпочитали не задевать. Просто не задевать, будто бы оба внезапно положили белые листы на эти отрезки памяти. Ибо слишком болезненными были воспоминания Маскини о рабстве, слишком колюча была память о чужом насилии… Да и вообще, о тех временах почти не было хороших воспоминаний.  
  
Казалось, он должен был уже забыть, прошло ведь уже не много, не мало, чуть больше чем полдесятка лет. Но все было свежим, точно рана, которую вскрывают раз за разом и не дают зажить. Но… возможно, эту рану раскрывают, дабы вырвать старые, гнилые швы? Дабы очистить ранку от грязи, воспаленных тканей и зашить по-другому, правильно? Кто знает. Но Маскини уверен точно в одном. Он бы никогда не хотел пережить того вновь.  
  
Вид на лицо мужчины, что с глумливым смехом раздвигал его ноги, то, как он грязными пальцами полуласкал-полураздирал его несчастные плечи... Всё было горько, всё было чуждо. Словно игрались не с ним, словно не его вынуждали одеваться в женскую одежду и отращивать белоснежные волосы ниже плеч. Словно не его насиловали ночами напролет, словно не его убивали не физически, но душевно…  
  
_«Хочу твоего сладкого тела»._  
  
Это было до холодка в крови, до мурашек по спине ужасно. И Маскини боится, что так или иначе всё вернется. Что однажды он откроет глаза и почувствует горячее дыхание на загривке, почувствует шершавый язык, скользящий по плечу… Не хочется вспоминать, не хочется ощущать, но по телу ходуном проходятся незримые, но ощутимые «мурашки», и перед глазами проносится все. Каждая секундочка, каждый вздох, прикосновение.  
  
Он помнит ту ночь столь ясно, будто бы это был его второй день рождения. Он помнит, как внезапно рявкнувший мужчина, свалившийся на него всем телом, был стянут назад за волосы. Помнит, как тот харкал кровью, хватаясь за маленькую ранку на шее, и помнит деву, чьи глаза в полутьме напоминали самый дорогой и самый качественный янтарь, который можно было отыскать в этих краях. Но... они напоминали не просто камни. В них, Маскини мог поклясться, юноша видел праведный гнев, злобу и ярость, направленные на мужчину, что столько лет бессовестно пользовался своим рабом.  
  
Стоит ли упоминать, что для молодого, незрелого ума и тела, это было воистину словно вмешательством самих богов?  
  
_«Закрой глаза»_ , - услышал он тогда сказанное нежно, точно вновь воскресшей матерью или старшей сестрой. Той, кто любит, той, кто будет оберегать мальчика отныне и до конца его дней.  
  
_«Не смотри»_ , - шепот, коснувшийся, казалось, самых потаённых струн души.  
  
«Не надо», - молил в ответ мужчина, которого Маскини и любил, и ненавидел одинаково сильно. Он молил, и духи с отвращением отворачивались от его молитв. _«Не нужно»_ , - вторил он.  
  
На губах мальчишки почему-то появилась тогда слабая, отрешенная улыбка. Улыбка спасенного, улыбка того, кто наконец-то освободился от ноши в сотню пудов, если не больше. Шепот повторился, уже едва ли не приказом. Мальчишка сделал это.  
  
_Он закрыл глаза._  
  
Ассасин убила в ту ночь мужчину, который слишком долго смел считать, что на самом деле он - хищник, а не хлипкая и слабая жертва. Илтани сжалилась над совсем еще тогда ребенком по имени Маскини и забрала его себе, воспитывая как равного, как друга и брата. Забрала, нашла ему жилье, помогала устроится на подработку к садоводу-алхимику, что был добрым старцем и с радостью принял его, узнав, что Илтани поручилась за мальчишку…  
  
Маскини не мог, право дело, удумать себе другого, лучшего исхода. Помимо, конечно же, того, что Илтани могла бы прибыть раньше. На час, на два, на неделю, на три, на года. Но это уже была бы совершенно иная история. И совершенно, право дело, другой исход.  
  
\- Слушай, я не…  
  
\- Тот мужчина был одним из офицеров Македонского, прибывшим в Вавилон после освобождения с должности, – голос внезапно будто бы высох, осунулся, словно она пыталась говорить громким шепотом. Прищурившись, она уже смотрела не на Маскини (и он был ей за это, ей-богу, благодарен), а на стену. - Неужели ты никогда не думал о возможной мести?  
  
Мальчишка немного опешил от таких слов. Прокашлявшись, он хмыкнул, попытавшись уговорить подругу:  
  
\- Да, он был его офицером. Но Ил, не забывай - он был всего-навсего офицером. Он не был им самим. Мне не за что ненавидеть императора, - отвернулся тот обратно к стене, - и тебе - тоже.  
  
\- Нет, Маскини, - едва-едва помотала ассассин головой, ухмыльнувшись, - мне как раз-таки и есть за что.  
  
Удивившись, юноша оглянулся и встретил серьезный, истинно убийственный взгляд, которым Илтани смотрела... будто бы сквозь него. Будто бы желая единым взглядом испепелить Александра, которого, право дело, тут даже и не было.  
  
\- За тебя, друг мой, – на губах была горькая усмешка, - за тебя.  
  
_В секунду все поплыло. Зажав нижнюю губу, Табия выдохнула – Матрона, чуть помотав головой, вводила короткими пальчиками коды, активируя нужный пакет программ. Словно пытаясь отвлечься, она считала сбитое дыхание девушки, сбитое так, будто бы она наяву пробежала марафон, а не пережила пару десятков минут воспоминаний предков. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, раз-два, три-четыре…_  
  
\- С Объектом номер три все будет хорошо, мисс Гибссон, - голос Аластара звучит едва ли не отечески мягко. Кивая головой, точно болванкой, женщина сглатывает, лишь мысленно прикидывая, как каждая минута в Анимусе рушит еще не полностью сформированный организм подростка, как разрушается её психика – пока незаметно, но вскоре едва ли не очевидно. - Мы и так слишком долго возились с подготовкой.  
  
\- Верно. Я… я знаю, сэр, – коротко отвечает она ложью, зажимая нужную клавишу.  
  
Противный, искусственный голос оповестил Табию о небольших поправках в работе. Аластар и Матрона, ей-богу, ничего не слышали, могли лишь наблюдать на своих белесых экранах столбики самых разнообразных значений двоичного кода… девушке же, точно иглой через висок, прошелся женский голос, наигранно спокойный и с нотками металла:  
  
«Данные повреждены. Перемотка на более поздний участок памяти».  
  
Ступая в чуть огороженную комнатку, Илтани пришлось щуриться, дабы разглядеть хоть что-то. Коллисто, её любимый информатор, сидела в тени и размеренно вдыхала дым с каких-то небольших курилок, откуда доносился сладковато-приторный аромат трав, определенно если не запрещенных, то как минимум не шибко одобряемых народом. Рыжеволосая дева изящно улыбнулась гостье и взмахом тонкой ладони пригласила её сесть рядом, и Илтани села, пусть и не одобряла увлечения своей подруги, чья кожа сейчас была белее папирусной бумаги, и чьи глаза – затянуты легкой дымкой.  
  
Коллисто, чьим жизненным призванием было вслушиваться в самые сокровенные тайны окружающего мира, чуть пьяновато смотрела на Илтани, будто бы оглаживая её взглядом, касаясь самых тайных душевных нитей. Та же в ответ хмыкнула, оставаясь непоколебимой, точно натянутая тетива.  
  
\- Если я и ждала гостью... - начала было Коллисто сладко, и тембр её голоса был невероятно мягок, - то определенно не тебя. Удивительно.  
  
\- Думала, я не появлюсь после той кровавой ночи, в которой столько жизней было унесено в туман? - Илтани засмеялась, смотря на то, как Коллисто перевела взгляд на выход, где легкая ткань едва-едва заметно колыхалась на ветру, прикрывая дверь. - Это бы оскорбило мою честь, милая.  
  
\- Хм… возможно. Но тебе неведома честь в обычном её проявлении. Только гордыня убийства, только щенячья верность, - прикрыв глаза, девушка глубоко вдохнула, задав вполне очевидный вопрос. - Зачем пожаловала, совёнок?  
  
Точенный профиль, чуть пухловатые губы. Илтани могла любоваться ею вечно, а позже – прикоснуться к информатору, огладить худые плечи, коснутся тыльной стороною ладони чуть впалой щеки… Порой ассасинам тоже нужен отдых. Ведь несмотря на Кредо, на все обязанности и ограничения, они оставались людьми. Людьми в самом ярком их проявлении.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув воздух с дымкой, Илтани улыбнулась. Наркотик был частью Коллисто, неотличимой, они словно были одним целым. Выдохнув, она заговорила – тихо, будто бы боясь спугнуть дивного зверька, коим духовно являлась подруга:  
  
\- Мне нужна информация. Могу я рассчитывать на тебя?  
  
Чуть приоткрыв рот, Коллисто вдохнула, казалось бы, тот же воздух, что выдохнула ассассин - пускай это и казалось невозможным - да так глубоко, что даже бусы на её тонкой шее чуть колыхнулись, а ткань, едва прикрывающая грудь, натянулась едва ли не до предела.  
  
\- Я в твоем расположении, совенок, – ответила та вскоре, - спрашивай всё, что душе твоей, спрятанной в тенях, угодно.  
  
Илтани спрашивала заковыристо, с подвохами - Коллисто же отвечала мягко, размеренно, будто бы и не торопясь выложить всю информацию, точно на блюдце. Явно недоговаривая, но ни разу не солгав прямо, она говорила лишь то, что было нужно Илтани, и, пожалуй, та была ей за это благодарна.  
  
\- Позволишь ли ты мне тоже задать вопрос, совенок? – подняв свои едва не лиловые глаза, спросила информатор. Ассассин чуть кивнула, и, слегка облизнув губы, та спросила её, не лукавя и не смеясь:  
  
\- Во сколько ты оцениваешь свои шансы? Сколько вариаций того, что ты таки выживешь в этом трудном деле?  
  
\- Мне не обязательно выживать, милая, - та смеется. Ассасинов всегда готовили к тому, что каждый вечер, каждая ночь, каждый заказ может оказаться последним. По правде сказать, порой так и было – Илтани на пальцах могла пересчитать своих знакомых, что не загнулись после первого же убийства. Однако она была иной. Их готовили, как машин, как бездушных кукол, которыми управляет, точно кукловод, Повелитель. Им не обязательно выживать. Но выживание – доказывает то, что Повелитель в них не ошибся.  
  
\- Это верно. Но постарайся оправдать надежды тех, кто верит в тебя, - глядя на поднимающуюся шатенку, она улыбнулась уголками губ. - Не подвести тех, кто взлетит к небесам в той момент, когда Македонский отправится к богам на торг.  
  
  
Смеясь, Илтани вышла, покинув чуть накуренную комнату. На улице стоял зной, ветра почти не было, а запах свежего дерева, идущий со стороны улицы, был чуть менее приятен, чем благовония Коллисто.  
_\- Посмотрим, милая. Посмотрим._  
  
  
_Глаза трудно открыть, будто бы они залиты клеем. Или чем-то похуже, в разы, в разы хуже. Илтани не понимает, что происходит – всё трудно, все слишком трудно, она вновь не она, и болит голова, и очень хочется плакать. Губы искусаны в кровь, а ногти – скользят по пластиковому лежаку, невольно издавая противный звук. Табия, приходя в себя, едва ли сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. Анимус должен был стать мягче, процедуры должны были помочь смягчить проникновение и расшифровку генетической памяти… но все, что изменилось – девушку перестало рвать. И, ей-богу, начались жуткие мигрени._  
  
\- Как пробили первый пропускной пункт?! - визжат, кажется, над самым ухом. Табия хмурится, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чем-то помимо образов, что все еще легкой дымкой ходят перед взором. Вот, кажется, торговец уронил прелестную миску на землю и ругает жену, что отвлекла его, а вот – Матрона, хмурясь, склоняется над белесым монитором. Табии, сказать по-правде, трудно понять, что происходит... - Господи, неужели вы не можете сдержать всего пару-тройку чертовых ассассинов?  
  
\- Их десятки, мэм! – сглотнув, шатенка потихоньку приходит в себя, и каким-то немыслимым, шестым чувством, она ощущает чужой голос так, будто бы он звучит прямо рядом с ней. Рядом, будто бы в двух шагах, а не через рацию, которую явно держит кто-то другой, возможно, одна из сотрудниц, возможно, кто-то еще, - Их ведет какой-то... не знаю, кто! Но воюет он как берсер... Мэм!  
  
Панелька мягко прошлась перед её глазами, и, чуть колыхнувшись, девушка села, с заметным вопросом оглянувшись на Аластара и безымянную "Матрону", которую Табия про себя только так и звала, не ведая истинного имени пухлой женщины. Аластар проигнорировал её вопрос, проигнорировал даже её попытку встать с Анимуса - в ответ на это он лишь молча указал ей на комнату, как обозлившийся папенька провинившемуся ребенку.  
  
Табия уходит, Табия послушна, ибо знает, что только так у её маменьки есть надежда. Перед закрытием затвора, словно гром среди ясного неба, до ушей доходит весть.  
  
\- Этот придурок ранен? Эль Дин ранен? Вы его задели? Ох-х, хоть на что-то вы годны!  
  
Отец… не смог. Он приходил, приходил за Табией сейчас, в этот момент. Все было слишком смазанным, запах благовоний девушки-информатора, погибшей сотни лет назад, вскружил голову как наяву, и Таби стоило не малых усилий хотя бы дойти до постели. Приглушенно вдалеке слышались крики, иногда – пальба.  
  
\- Папа, - она сама не заметила, как заплакала. До очков было рукой подать, но Табия не тянулась, не хотела их надевать, словно бы желая сохранить эту дымку, что вставала перед глазами, не привыкшими видеть мир без толстых стекол в оправе. - Папочка, папа…  
  
Скрутившись клубочком, она мягко прижала колени к груди. Не возникало даже мысли что-либо сделать, попытаться помочь отцу, постараться выбраться. Потому что отец не понимает, он явно глупый, раз считает, что Табии нужна помощь. Ведь она в порядке, явно более в порядке, чем матушка, что находится там, далеко… Одна. В горле стоял ком, девчонка не понимала, что происходит. Почему Аластар не скажет папе, что Табия в порядке? Они ведь просто организация, занимающаяся раскрытием исторических фактов… Боги, Табия, ты сама хоть в это веришь?!  
  
Когда пальба прекратилась, с жуткой головной болью девчонка забылась на пару часов беспокойным сном без снов, в котором её обнимала любящая, здоровая матушка, в котором суровый, но добрый отец плел ей косички, то и дело дергая за прядки слишком сильно и вынуждая дочку недовольно сопеть…  
  
Для счастья, как оказалось, нужно было так мало, так немного, всего такая горсть событий, связанных крепкими путами любви и заботы. А девушка брала всё это, будучи чуть более юной, брала до последней капли… и не ценила. Вовсе, считала это обыденным, вечным. И только сейчас, словно бы гром среди ясного неба, приходило осознание – Табия хочет, чтобы папа был в порядке. Знал, что её, глупую девчонку, тут не обижают, и чтобы он мог позаботиться о матери...  
  
Но почти сразу пришло глупое осознание собственного эгоизма. Оно вылилось в единой фразе, в двух словах, одной просьбе, и Табии в ту же секунду, как она это выдохнула, стало стыдно за саму себя.  
  
\- Помоги мне, – выдохнула она тогда, на грани осознания своих действий, когда сон еще не заволок окончательно в свои сети, но и сознание не совсем ясное.  
  
Матрона, что занесла девчонке пресных блинов, скупо положила их на столик, даже не глядя на объекта номер три. Ей только пару минут назад доложили, что отец Табии не погиб, что он отступил вместе со своими товарищами, явно собираясь перегруппировываться и атаковать вновь, а если не выйдет и в этот раз – вновь, вновь, вновь. Когда это случится, ей-богу, не было ведомо ни мисс Гибссон, ни самому Аластару. Потому что одно дело – воевать за важного объекта. Совсем другое – за свою родную дочь.  
  
\- Он ведь будет биться за тебя до последнего, верно? Ты лучик света в его тьме, - шёпот прозвучал то ли вопросительно, то ли утверждающее, с легкой ноткой нежной горечи. Всё же глянув на неумытую и чуток покрасневшую от слёз Табию, Матрона улыбнулась, легко и почему-то даже беззлобно. Погладив тыльной стороной ладони девчонку по щеке и незаметно вытерев её еще влажные щеки, она хмыкнула, поднимаясь и собираясь уйти.  
  
_\- Тьма убивает тихо и незаметно. Свет – шумно и напоказ._  
  
Быстро обернувшись, Матрона обнаружила лишь мирно спящего объекта, что тихо посапывала, подложив кулачок под загорелую щеку. Это было протараторено, явно быстро и вряд ли на грани сознания, но все же… к чему это было? Или может быть… Ей послышалось?


	3. Chapter 3

Сидя в темноватой комнатке бюро, Илтани ожидала – и это ожидание было томительным, точно ожидание плода, ребенка под собственным сердцем для матери, точно ожидание падения капли, что медленно течет по клинку. Проводя пальцем по гладкому плетению корзины, что недоделанным, немного кривым полукругом лежала на столе, девушка улыбалась, вспоминая, как однажды застала их рафика Шинбана за плетением. Он говорил, его это успокаивало. Говорил, что рано или поздно у всех, не только ассасинов, появляется желание иметь какое-то… спокойное хобби, не включающее в себя безвременную смерть от меча или дротика.  
  
Интересно, когда она доживет до столь почтительного звания, как рафик, она тоже найдет себе подобное хобби? И каким оно будет? Складывание мозаики, черчение карт, а, может, роспись кувшинов, которые позже будут ученики носить на рынок, отдавая бедным женщинам за бесценок для того, дабы те могли возыметь свой кусок хлеба? Кто его знает.  
  
\- Вести, Илтани, - голос рафика, зашедшего в комнату, был чуть прыток, но всё же в нем звучали и нотки горести. Он вывел девушку из состояния, близкого к стоячей дреме, и вынудил обратить на себя внимание. - Прибыли новички, которых мы отправили за информацией.  
  
Кивнув, она приоткрыла глаза, улыбаясь губами с засохшей коркой крови. Не лучшей было идеей лезть по крышам зданий после дождя. И ещё менее прелестной идеей было делать это ночью. Порой она сама себе удивлялась, мол, как можно быть столь великим глупцом и одновременно столь хитрым бойцом:  
  
\- И что же они…  
  
\- Вернулся только один, Илтани, и он ранен, – перебил её мужчина резко, даже чуть грубовато. - И, если верить его словам… остальных мы можем уже попросту не ждать.  
  
От улыбки не осталось и следа, равно как и легкого, шутливого настроя. Девушка буквально рванула с места, направившись в прихожую бюро, где ученица, уж больно напоминающая райскую гурию, разодетую в легкие шелка, в свету нескольких свечей отпаивала обессиленного парня водой, придерживая его за чуть окровавленный подбородок. Он лежал на полу, опираясь плечами о стену, тяжело дыша и, казалось, из последних сил стараясь не терять сознание. Выглядел он скверно, очень скверно - было ощущение, словно его окатили кипящей смолой из кувшина, а после - хорошенько вбивали в стенку лбом... но при этом одежда была практически цела, что очень удивляло. Ассасин сглотнула - время жизни новичка было на исходе, это было заметно и невооруженным глазом, и лишь подтверждалось ученицей, что подняла лицо к мастеру и легко помотала головой, смотря отчаянно и даже капельку грустно.  
  
Илтани не могла допустить, чтобы их жертва… его жертва была напрасной. Они, трое молодых и сильных убийц, отправленные даже не в сам дворец, но в его окрестности, что могло пойти не так? Опустившись на колени перед юнцом, она обратила голосом на себя внимание, говоря едва ли не шепотком, тихим и легким, словно бы боясь, что громкая речь может добить беднягу:  
  
\- Расскажи мне, Кэруш. Расскажи, что ты видел?  
  
Бледный убийца повернул свое измазанное в пыли и крови, чуть опухшее лицо к Илтани. Право дело, он был очень удивлен, что мастер-ассассин помнит его имя, но одновременно он знал и сам - время на исходе. Нужно было успеть, нужно было столько успеть…  
  
\- Артефакт, - сухие губы Кэруша едва-едва шевелились, и от него не слабо так несло гарью, словно он дышал ею часами, словно он сам был ею. - Он... Александр. Нас поймали, потому что Митра предала нас. Хотела выторговать свою жизнь за наши, когда её изловили у входа. Нас отвели пря-ямо к... к нему, - он начал кашлять, и губы его окропились новой порцией крови, а несколько капель даже упали на белые одеяния Илтани, но она не обратила на это внимание, словно бы это была простая, чистейшая вода.  
  
Ил не хотелось об этом думать, но сознание само по себе преподносило картины того, в каком месиве сейчас внутренние органы юноши. Ученица, ранее поившая Кэра, зажгла несколько курилок с гашишем. Они должны был облегчить муки Кэруша, дать ему возможность рассказать, дать возможность не чувствовать боль, а если и чувствовать – то хотя бы не так сильно…  
  
\- Что было потом? - когда новичок прокашлялся, Илтани чуть придвинулась к нему, дабы показать, что в последние секунды его жизни он не один, что мастеру плевать на испачканные одежды, что плевать на всё, кроме Кэруша. - Что было дальше, Кэр?  
  
\- Он, Александр, использовал свой артефакт на Митре и Дэре. Он... разорвал их на куски, прямо на моих глазах. Меня не убил. Меня ранил. Достаточно, чтобы я смог... дойти до убежища. Дойти до бюро.  
  
\- За тобой следили?! - рафик в один момент рассвирепел, точно раненый медведь, и он имел на это полнейшее право. Если за Кэрушем следили, и если он действительно привел этих тамплиерских ублюдков к бюро...  
  
\- Следили. Но я был сильнее, - на губах ученика появился намек на гордую улыбку. - Они покоятся на дне сточной канавы. Их... не найдут. И бюро не найдут. Они сдохли как крысы, эти тамплиерские ублюдки… Не ставь… не ставь под угрозу братство, – таки умудрившись улыбнуться разбитыми в кровь губами, юноша глянул сквозь глаза, казалось бы, в самую душу Илтани. И та, ей богу, не могла не похвалить его, похвалить за непоколебимую веру. Ибо… Ибо она могла почти поклясться – Кэр мог бы выжить, не вступай он в бой с тамплиерами. Явно со слабым снаряжением, да еще и ослабленный артефактом, он не струсил, не побоялся и начал драку. Вступил в неё, начал её и ныне умирает, как герой.  
  
\- Ты молодчина, Кэруш, - она скорбно улыбнулась, чуть опустив капюшон юноши-ассасина с его головы, открывая макушку, - мы будем помнить о погибших. И будем славить тебя за твою веру.  
  
Юноша засмеялся, тихо, хрипло. Неизвестно, из-за чего. Из-за иронии судьбы? Из-за страха? Кто знает. Подняв свои глубокие, насыщенно-зеленые глаза на девушку в какой-то там уже раз, он попросил - тихо, и с капелькой такой невыносимой боли, которую трудно, очень трудно было представить её у столь молодого человека, у столь невинного юнца:  
  
\- Убейте эту тварь, мастер. За Дэру. З-за Митру. За меня. Убейте... Александра…  
  
Потратив последний вздох на этот шепот, юноша затих, всё еще смотря широко распахнутыми, яркими, точно самая дорогая бирюза, глазами на этот свет. Словно бы с удивлением, словно бы с вопросом: «За что, Боги? Неужели я согрешил? Неужели я грешен более, чем эти твари, тамплиеры, губящие столько народу в погоне за своим «вечным миром»?»  
  
Глядя в них, в эти глаза, Илтани словно пронзило стрелою грудь. Их работа трудна, и она опасна. Но... разве они, ассасины, не необходимы? Разве это не их братство вечно, пусть и незримо, вмешивается в путь человечества, не давая соскользнуть ему на зыбкую тропку?..  
  
_«За что?»_  
  
Легко коснувшись пальцами чуть опухших век, Илтани закрыла их и передала тело юноши двум подошедшим мужчинам. Они кивнули, и приняли тело погибшего, позволяя мастеру встать. Встать и сжать ладонь, что была в крови умершего, в крови невинного совсем еще юноши. В крови её брата. Этого тирана Македонского нужно было остановить. Любой ценой.  
  
Смотря вслед двум новичкам, что уносили тело их брата, погибшего столь геройски, Илтани усмехнулась, пускай и взгляд её был острее кинжала в ночи. Растерев меж пальцев успевшую чуть подсохнуть кровь, она словно клялась на ней – правдиво и стойко, как только может человек поклясться перед Богами и самим собою:  
  
\- Он умрет самой поганой, собачьей смертью, Кэруш. Такой, какой не умирают нищие, не умирают предатели, но такой, какой гибнут самые последние скоты. Я отомщу за тебя. Отомщу за Маскини, за Дэру, за всех тех, кому пришлось по его вине страдать.  
  
Подошедшего к её спине рафика она будто бы и не заметила. Губы её стянулись в тонкую полоску, и она скорее ощутила тихое, сказанное Шинбаном «Нам нужно поговорить», чем услышала наяву. Потому что сказал он это тихо, будто бы он страшился её, Илтани в этот момент. Хотя… кто знает?  
  
Усмехнувшись и, ей богу, в последний раз глянув на уносимого юношу, она выдохнула, словно подытоживая все сказанное раньше:  
  
\- Вавилон будет свободным. Обещаю.  
  
_«Хватит разглагольствовать, Табия. Столь долгие тирады твой предок проводил мысленно, высвечивание их вслух повреждает синхронизацию. Следуй за Шинбаном. Спроси его об артефакте, это исправит ситуацию.»_  
  
Металлический голос прекратил достаточно быстро, к удивлению девушки, перестав драть мозг, и она развернулась, пойдя следом за рафиком. Им ещё многое следовало обсудить. И не только, как говорится, по причине то ли просьбы, то ли приказа, Матроны:  
  
\- Что это за артефакт, Шинбан? – в голосе её проскользнула нотка недовольства. Не по вине объекта, как ни странно. - Ты говорил, что причина убийства Македонского…  
  
\- Он марионетка, Илтани. Слишком хитрый, слишком могущественный и слишком высокомерный, дабы понять, что для тамплиеров он никто другой, как простая разменная монета.  
  
Девушка с удивлением глядела на мужчину, что пальцами сжал столешницу. Ил ненавидела, когда ей лгали. Ненавидела, но терпела, ибо таков был порядок Братства, таков был его смысл. Бескорыстное подчинение, дабы доказать, насколько оно может быть порочным; хитросплетение интриг для достижения одной единой, праведной цели… блуждание во тьме, дабы нести свет. Таким было Братство сейчас. И таким оно было всегда.  
  
\- Тогда… почему мы должны уничтожить его? – чуть прищурив глаза, спросила дева, склонив голову к плечу. В вопросе воистину был смысл, да и к тому же ответ интересовал не только Илтани, коли говорить честно, - если мы можем уничтожить того, кто руководит им…  
  
\- Мы преследуем цель не убийства, моя дорогая, - внезапно повеселел рафик, - отнюдь не её.  
  
Илтани вскинула брови, удивленно отмечая перемену характера мужчины. Это ввело Ил в окончательный конфуз, и всё, что она смогла сделать осознанно, это тихо выдохнуть:  
  
\- А что же тогда?  
  
Загадочную улыбку мужчины трудно было воспринимать всерьез. Он обернулся, достал какой-то… лист? Кажется, это был папирус. Он был древним, и разворачивал его Шинбан с особой трепетностью и щепетильностью, словно бы держал в руках не бумагу, что едва не осыпалась в руках, а артефакт из древности, как минимум.  
  
\- Дело в посохе Эдема, дитя, - наконец-то развернул он лист. Девушка хотела было уже огрызнуться на противное прозвище «дитя», но застыла, глядя на явно на скорую руку зарисованный набалдашник с каким-то странным, округлым объектом на конце. Красивая резьба, искусная работа, ничего не сказать. Правда, сказать по-честному, Илтани не могла так вскорости ответить, сколько он бы стоил. - И в нем… все.  
  
Приняв бумагу, девушка осторожно прошлась по ней кончиками пальцев. От папируса веяло холодом, хотя, в принципе, это могло и просто ощущением… благоговения? Возможно. Но только сейчас, сглотнув, ассассин сумела спросить рафика, что прищурено наблюдал за реакцией Илтани:  
  
\- Не в убийстве главная задача, а в похищении посоха?  
  
\- Именно так.  
  
Свернув папирус и вернув его, девушка оставалась непреклонна. Артефакт артефактом, но… Это ведь нарушение догм братства. В какой-то мере, конечно же:  
  
\- Не убей невинного, рафик. В чем грех Александра, помимо его ошибочного следования путям, по которым никто и никогда не должен был следовать?  
  
\- Гордыня, - начал он в ответ, складывая папирус в окаймлённый золотом и серебром футляр, - чревоугодие, блуд, зависть, алчность… их десятки, моя девочка. Но названная тобою причина – главная. Он слишком самоуверен, слишком хитер и слишком опасен. И то, что он работает на наших врагов, а в придачу владеет столь жутким артефактом…  
  
\- Подписало ему приговор, - закончила за него девушка, и словно наяву, на секундочку, сумела увидеть глаза умирающего Кэруша. В них было столько боли...Кивок Шинбана подтвердил то, что она целиком и полностью угадала слова своего рафика. - И приговор этот скрепил нас.  
  
\- На каждого правителя всегда был свой убийца, - чуток философски согласился мужчина, - и их путы порой были столь же крепки, как любовные или как дружеские. Мне ли тебе о этом рассказывать?  
  
Это было глупо, но одновременно было чистейшей правдой. Дабы узнать свою цель, свою мышку, ассасин был вынужден узнать его лучше, чем родной человек, подробнее, чем жертва самого себя. Порой это раскрывало нужные нити, но порой (что, впрочем, было чаще) – это заставляло так или иначе убийцу привязываться к жертве. В этой жертве становился смысл жизни ассасина. Он делался словно бы ключиком для единого замка, единой пташкой для избранного гнезда, единым шепотом для единого ушка – и именно по этой причине убийцы чаще всего не сопротивлялись, когда после убийства их хватала стража. Одновременно с потерей жертвы они словно теряли смысл всего, для чего жили. Для чего существовали.  
  
Ибо без жертвы охотник не нужен. Илтани же не была такой, скажем так, старомодной. Она искренне надеялась, что не была такой. Потому что умирать не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось, особенно тогда, когда так мало всего она успела сделать.  
  
К тому же, как сказал единожды друг совенка, чье имя она не хотела бы называть: «Ты не узнаешь свою жертву до тех пор, пока не приблизишься к ней на расстояние вытянутого клинка». После друга отправили на убиение, кажется, одной из царских любвниц. Или, возможно, чей-то очень опасной женушки? Илтани не помнила, хотя, сказать по правде, скорее не хотела помнить. Потому как нужно ли говорить, что он не вернулся, оставаясь рядом с убиенной девой до того самого момента, пока его не настигла стража?  
  
\- Вы хотите сказать, рафик, что Македонский – и есть моя жертва?  
  
Мужчина в ответ засмеялся, пускай взгляд его и был тревожен. Ил – серьезная, талантливая убийца. Потерять её, пусть и на убийстве столь важного человека, как Александр – непозволительная роскошь для рафика.  
  
\- Только если предположить, дитя. Только если предположить.  
  
Фыркнув на противное обращение, девушка чуть отвернулась от рафика, что усмехнулся в свою бороду. Их диалоги коротки и, впрочем, многим покажутся глупыми. Но Илтани выучила давно – дабы выжить, дабы выполнить задание так, как того требует Повелитель – это и нужно. Легкое улавливание ноток, незаметное другим, приглядывание к чужим жестам, незамысловатым репликам. Это спасало, это даровало надежду, мысль, что перед тем, как отправится к праотцам, она унесёт ещё многие души, очищая эту землю от скверны, точно как садовод, что выпалывает корни сорняков, крепко засевших в этой земле.  
  
Может, в этом был брак Илтани как убийцы, но одно оставалось единым. Совенок Вавилона не хотела умирать так просто, так скучно, одиноко. Не тогда, когда жизнь только начинается. Не тогда, когда есть еще столько того, что она может сделать.  
  
Рафик достал перо. Девушка ухмыльнулась, помотав головой. Рано. Непозволительно рано.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что могу сейчас приступить к заданию. Мне нужно подготовиться, Шинбан. Пустить паразитов во дворец, выдавить из слабых людей информацию, выжать их до дна…  
  
\- Иного я от тебя не ожидал, Илтани.  
  
Она удивилась обращению поимённо и подняла голову, а мужчина только и делал, что прятал перо в шкатулку, приглаживая бороду. Почему-то на губах появилась улыбка. Глупая, детская, точно у малышки, которую похвалил отец:  
  
\- Я не подведу.  
  
_Все пошло легкими помехами. Вдохнув поглубже, Табия сжала свои небольшие кулачки, а Аластар в ответ на это лишь фыркнул._  
  
\- Напомните мне, мисс Гибссон, - он сощурился, глядя на Матрону, вводящую нужные коды в консоль программы Анимуса, - почему мы вынуждены тратить время на столь долгие операции, если бы могли потратить оное же для того, чтобы внедрится в нужный участок памяти и сохранить этим просто прорву времени?  
  
\- Такими действиями мы быстро сломаем её, сэр, - на выдохе фыркнула женщина, этим колыхнув прядку, что спадала на лоб. - Нужный участок памяти блокируется подсознанием. Неизвестно, сколько она протянет, если резко сломить этот блок. Мы можем просто не успеть получить нужную информацию до того, как организм начнет отторгать любые процедуры.  
  
\- Мы можем способствовать её…  
  
\- Не можем, Аластар. Ты сам это знаешь.  
  
Вольность, которую себе позволила Матрона, осталась будто бы без внимания. По крайней мере, без заметного внимания – Глава только и сделал, что тонко сжал губы и отвернулся, фыркнув. Косо глянув в его сторону, Матрона добавила, но так тихо, что едва ли он мог услышать:  
  
\- Издевательство над ней не вернет вам Лизандру, сэр.  
  
\- Я знаю, - внезапно сказал он каким-то странным, едва уловимым скорбным тоном, и они молча продолжили работу, будто бы ничего не произошло.  
  
И тишину только и нарушали, что порывистые вздохи объекта номер три.   
  
  
Ветер колыхал локоны, словно бы мать, заботливо приглаживающая темные волосы юной, непослушной, но все же любимой дочери. Илтани смотрела на город взглядом хитрого совенка, что выглядывает малехонькую мышку, и, казалось, будто бы эта мышка действительно есть, действительно существует. Маленькая-маленькая… специфичная мышка.  
Ибо когда она услышала вскрик, идущий со стороны квартала чужеземцев, у Илтани не осталось сомнений, что она должна быть там. Должна, как должен любой клинок рано или поздно найти свою жертву, как должна капля дождя рано или поздно коснуться земли, дабы впитаться и позже – помочь прорости маленькому ростку.  
Потому что так, пожалуй, решил случай. И так легли божественные карты.  
  
\- Прошу, господин, – женщина надрывала голос и едва не рыдала, когда какой-то статный человек отбирал у неё из цепких рук корзинку, прикрытую тканью с темными, едва не бурыми пятнами. – Прошу, мне нечем кормить детей…  
  
\- Ничего себе так, нечем, - засмеялся он в ответ. - Серебро, немного меди… они у тебя жрут драгоценные металлы, а?  
  
Глаза чуть сгорбленной леди расширились от ужаса, когда корзинка оказалась на земле, а её нехитрые пожитки – в чужих ладонях. Трое мужчин разразились пьяным хохотом, видя это, но не заметили убийцу, соскользнувшую с крыши небольшого дома наземь. Она незаметно подошла, и её реплика стала точно небольшим лучиком надежды для женщины.  
  
\- Веселитесь, господа? - она подошла мягко, не спеша. Негласный глава обернулся, заметив пряжку на талии девы. Кажется, она его заинтересовала много более, чем что-либо иное.  
  
\- Серебро. Чистое. Небольшая каемка из стали, но основная работа выполнена именно им. У бедной не было бы таких денег, - он скупо оглядел общую внешность девушки, но как только он перевёл взгляд на обувь, у него не осталось ни капли сомнений. - Богатенькая, значит? Чего тебе надо? Свали отсюда, пока свою одежку не запачкала. Тебе нас не понять.  
  
Она сделала шаг к ним, сделала два. Один из мужчин, стоявший ближе всего и напоминавший лицом отъевшегося хряка, чуть отступил, ибо почувствовал на себе взгляд – такой, что мурашки прошлись по коже, и почему-то внезапно захотелось сжаться в небольшой комочек.  
  
\- Понять? Таких, как вы, возможно, и не сумею, - она склонила голову к плечу, и на губах расцвела усмешка, точно маленький цвет розы, - а вот таких, как она – вполне смогу. Предлагаю вам уйти по-доброму, вернув этой деве все её пожитки. И чем быстрее – тем лучше, господа.  
  
Женщина дрожала, глядя на Илтани. В её глазах, её позе, была мольба, искренняя мольба. «Что угодно, милая госпожа, милая леди, что угодно, только не оставляйте меня, не бросайте, молю вас, умоляю». Окинув легким взглядом мужчин, ассасин заметила недорогой кинжал у одного из них в ладони, более напоминающий просто отточенный кусок металла, чем оружие. Сработал скорее рефлекс, чем мысль, она чувствовала это. В один момент вспомнились слова Коллисто, дорогой Коллисто, что обучала её некогда основам ближнего боя:  
  
_«Запомни, милая, если враг достал оружие – он хочет тебя прикончить. Если не прикончишь его первая – ты труп. Все просто»._  
  
Мужчины, двое из которых были явно мощнее девы, отвернулись от своей прежней жертвы и зациклили свое внимание на внезапной гостье. Пожалуй, она этого и ждала, хотя, может быть, и нет. Хмыкнув тихое «Беги», она убедилась, что напуганная до чертиков женщина успела схватить в охапку выторгованные вещи и отбежать, а затем глянула в глаза рассвирепевшему мужчине, что тонкими чертами лица, невиданной пятнистостью цветов грязи на лице и редкими волосами напоминал больного и облезлого петуха. Он, скорее всего, был главарем – какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказало Илтани это.  
  
Никто не заметил оружия, что появилось и в её руке, ибо сокрыто оно было накидкой, что мигом спала к ногам. Ассасин усмехнулась и легко ступила к ним, словно паря, боги свидетели:  
  
\- Потанцуем?  
  
Всё произошло быстро, даже как-то слишком быстро. Подсказки, что давал, скорее всего, Анимус, выглядели странно, но вполне выполняли свою роль помощи. В какой-то мере это действительно напоминало «танец» - Илтани не входила в ближний бой, все время ускользала, порхала точно бабочка и наносила точечные удары чуть большим дротиком, чем нужно для метания, используя его на мотив очень короткого кинжала. И очень, нужно было бы добавить, смертоносного кинжала. Мужчины явно, явно не ожидали столь легкого и одновременно убийственного сопротивления от девы и вскоре живым и относительно целым остался лишь один. Тот, кто почти не лез в драку, тот, кто видом почему-то напомнил девушке создание, потерявшее веру не только в себя, но и во весь мир.  
  
Он сжимался. Молил, кажется, даже вроде бы плакал, ибо грязь по его щекам текла не только пополам с кровью. Падая к ногам подошедшей убийцы, он взмолился о пощаде, и Илтани улыбнулась, кротко, коснувшись его грязной щеки.  
  
Перед глазами объекта легким, белесым текстом засветилось окошко, обозначающее, что ей стоит сделать выбор. Гудящий голос на грани сознания подсказывал, что юношу не стоит убивать. Но Табия, даже оглаживая щеку человека, не понимала – почему Илтани тогда подарила ему второй шанс? Он ведь явно убивал, его руки если не по локоть, то точно замараны кровью женщин, детей… Почему?  
  
\- Пока мы живы – всё можно исправить. Пока дышим – всё можно изменить, - на стихотворный мотив выдохнула она, Илтани, усмехаясь столь снисходительно, что человек в шоке распахнул глаза еще шире – он явно не ожидал подобной милости. Девушка заговорила далее, и тот испуганно слушал её, хватаясь за эти звуки точно утопающий за соломинку. - Но действительно ли ты хочешь измениться, мой друг? Отринуть прошлую жизнь, жить по правым делам?  
  
\- Хочу, хочу! – он едва не рыдал. Желание жить в нем било ключом, и отчего-то объект, по-честному, не могла сказать, действительно ли он раскаялся. Может, в нем просто было слишком рьяное желание жить, и от этого он лгал?  
  
Закусив губу, она чуть сжала кинжал, словно бы сомневаясь. Предыдущих убивать было просто – оборачиваешь их же злобу против них самих, убивая этих тварей, точно порченый скот. Но… как быть с тем, кто раскаялся? Пусть даже и… ложно?  
  
\- Тогда иди, - решила она в конец, стараясь не обращать внимание на мигающую полоску, сигнализирующую о решении, что совпадало с решением предка. Откуда Табии было знать, что руководило Илтани в тот момент? - Иди и исправься. Если же встречу я тебя…  
  
\- Не встретите, клянусь! – взвизгнул тот и так быстро убежал, что едва пыль за ним не поднялась.  
  
Ассасин усмехнулась, накидывая на голову подобие капюшона и, чуть опустившись позже, закрывая глаза тем двум, что оказались слишком глубоко в своем пороке, дабы попытаться хотя бы воззвать к милосердию, которое, как ни странно, было не чуждо ей. Или всё же чуждо, и ею управляло лишь желание нажиться после с этого юноши, пользуясь мимолетной милостью? Мысли объекта путались, но как ни странно, на действиях Илтани это не отразилось почти никак. Подняв и накинув на плечи накидку, она, легко ступая по песку, что был чуть орошен кровью, пошла в сторону, противоположную убежавшим людям. Шаг был тих, а на губах – улыбка.  
  
Если Александр действительно её жертва по праву, то может быть… Может, до момента безвременной кончины стоило сделать хотя бы горстку добрых дел?  
  
_Честно сказать, в какой-то момент Табия даже ошалела, увидев помехи и вскоре вновь ощутив себя в реальном мире. Осознание себя в памяти предка её, сказать по-правде, тоже удивило, но много меньше. Сколько она пробыла в Анимусе, раз такие странные вещи стали с ней происходить? Одному Богу, пожалуй, известно._  
  
Взгляд сфокусировать было трудно, но заметив очертания Матроны, она отчего-то улыбнулась. Полупрозрачная панель легко отъехала с положенного ей места, и, подняв голову, Таби глубоко вдохнула, ощущая, как же, черт возьми, затекли ноги.  
  
\- Иди отдохни, - голос у Матроны был достаточно уставший, и только сейчас Табия обнаружила, что за большим панорамным окном был рассвет, а не просто раннее утро, когда она ложилась в Анимус. - Аластара отозвали на пару часов. Думаю, ты бы не отказалась от здорового сна, м-м?  
  
\- Спасибо, - кивнула объект, ступая на пол. Пятки действительно болели, и девушка внезапно обнаружила легкую боль в плече. Странную… такую, словно кто-то её не слабо ударил. - У вас не будет льда?  
  
\- Эм… зачем? – решила поинтересоваться женщина, чуть опешив. Таби разминала плечо, чуть хмурясь, и отчего-то женщину пронзило от того, что она вспомнила. Вспомнила, что Илтани во время боя задели, слабо, но именно в то самое плечо, на которое жаловалась девчонка.  
  
\- Да не знаю… болит и все тут. Наверное, отлежала. Или… или погода меняется, у меня всегда на перемену погоды суставы крутит.  
  
Женщина кивнула, сказав что-то вроде: «Иди в комнату, я принесу». Сопроводив довольно спокойную Таби, напевающую какую-то незамысловатую песенку под нос, взглядом, она выдохнула, сглотнув подошедший к горлу ком.  
  
\- _Началось_ , – тихо сказала она сама себе. И, ей богу, одним творцам было известно, о чем она говорила.  
  
Табия же, попытавшись заправить прядку за ухо, уселась на кровать. Упорно, к слову, забывая, что прядок по бокам у неё нет, а волосы – стянуты в тугую косу.


	4. Chapter 4

Погружение в этот раз было каким-то… слишком рваным, слишком обрывистым. Будто бы сознание, что столько времени позволяло себе мягко и незамысловато раскрываться, точно прелестный бутон розы, в единый момент решило завянуть, сгнить, сжаться в совсем-совсем маленький комочек не больше макового зернышка и сгинуть, отказываясь продолжать такую важную, но одновременно – такую тяжкую работу.  
  
В этот день Матроне потребовалось два часа на подготовительные процедуры, и это, ей-богу, злило всех. Особенно Аластара, которого и так ругали… по крайней мере, именно это Таби и поняла, услышав отрывки их беседы. Её, эту беседу, на деле, трудно было не услышать – они кричали, и этим знатно мешали девушке спать. Смысл она уловила лишь отчасти, но все же знатно удивилась тому, что ругань в основе своей была за то, что он уж очень сильно оттягивает сроки сдачи. Конечно, всем хотелось закончить побыстрее, всем, но почти все забывали о том, что объект – человек, живое существо из плоти и крови. И что она – тоже чувствует. И она – тоже хочет жить полноценно, а не оказаться после окончания эксперимента выброшенной на помойку куколкой без чувств, осознания реальности и адекватного ума.  
  
\- Уже лучше? – тихим голосом спросила Матрона Табию, которая разглядывала совсем до этого незаметные трещинки в углах потолка. Маленькие, точно паутинки, они словно отражали то, как девушка, еще совсем юная девчонка, видела всю мировую историю. И ведь взаправду это было так - мы видим лишь поверхность, лишь темень в трещинах, которых сотни, тысячи… а на деле то, что скрыто в этих маленьких разломах – правда, истина, непостижимая для простого ума. До того самого момента, пока трещин, темени, не становится слишком много. В такие моменты обычно случается обвал – и, пожалуй, только с подобным и можно было сравнить величайшие исторические открытия, что внезапно переворачивали жизнь простых людей верх дном. Образно, конечно. Что-то изменилось после того, как церковь таки признала, что земля круглая? Ничего. Просто это спасло несколько десятков жизней людей, что думали иначе. Не более.  
  
Таби даже головой не помотала – просто прошептала, будто бы шевелиться ей было трудно. Хотя, не исключено, что чуть притихшей Таби этого просто не хотелось делать, или было попросту лень:  
  
\- Голова болит немного. Покалывают кончики пальцев. Хочется макарон с сыром и бутерброд с картошкой и луком. Больше ничего.  
  
\- Проклятье!  
  
Воистину, этого только не хватало. Если окажется, что подсознание перестало реагировать на относительно безопасные и проверенные процедуры, её придется перевести в принудительное состояние комы, дабы раскрыть подсознание, точно разодранную в пух и прах книгу. При этом, конечно же, утратится очень большое количество информации. И далеко не факт, что не важной.  
  
Почему-то вспомнилась попытка отца освободить её. Быть может, Таби всё не так поняла? Может, на самом деле отец пришел не за ней, а за каким-нибудь… оперативником? Или за артефактом, что похитили тамплиеры и который по случайности оказался тут, на этой самой базе вместе с ней? Это было в его, Эль Динском духе. За дочерью он бы никогда не пошел. Просто потому, что воспринимал её скорее как «еще одного оперативника, который ввиду ограниченных талантов и юного возраста ни на что не годен, кроме как мешаться под ногами». Глубоко вдохнув, девчонка чуть хрипловато выдохнула, продолжая разглядывать потолок. Нужно было отвлечься от мыслей об отце, не хватало еще и подобным образом мешать Матроне делать свою работу:  
  
\- Это плохо? Ну, то, что не выходит. Это плохо? – голос Табии был тих и даже чуточку кроток, но ей было на самом деле ну просто жутко скучно. Руки начинали затекать, спине было неудобно ввиду проклятой твердости пластика… Арг, как же, оказывается, в этом Анимусе уныло!  
  
\- Очень, девочка, очень, - поджала та губы. - Постарайся ни о чем не думать, ладно? Это сбивает программу.  
  
Сглотнув, девчонка прикрыла глаза, стараясь дышать ровно, чуть закатив зрачки вверх, будто бы пытаясь уснуть. Почти сразу являлись образы – из её жизни, из чужой, воспоминания свертывались в большой клубок, запутанный, темный, и почти невозможно было понять, что является её мыслями, а что – думами предка, что сгинул в веках и был забыт так давно, так давно... Было тошно.  
  
\- Это труднее, чем вы предполагаете.  
  
И воистину это была правда чистой воды. Перед глазами то и дело возникали белоснежные стены домов Вавилона, пальцы, будто бы наяву, ощущали прохладу шершавых стен, а слух, словно на деле, ласкал звук флейты, на которой играла одна из горожанок, сидя на теплом от лучей солнца песке. Всё это было близким, настоящим – в то время как окружающее, современное, казалось дикостью и сном. Может быть, ей и нужно уснуть? Уснуть, чтобы хотя бы на некоторое, пусть и неопределенное, пусть и древнее, лживое время почувствовать себя нужной хоть кому-то просто по причине того, что она способна?  
  
_Табия завидовала Илтани черной завистью. Та была способной, ту любили. Она, ночной совенок Вавилона, не допускала ошибок. Она наверняка нашла бы решение проблемы, наверняка бы на месте Табии знала бы, как поступить. Почему она такая никчемная, почему в ней нет даже толики той крутости, что была в её кровном предке?_  
  
Глаза закрылись окончательно как-то сами по себе, ведь веки в секунду будто бы потяжелели раз в десять. Облегченный вздох Матроны обозначал одно – получилось, сознание наконец-то дало слабину – маленькую, возможно неощутимую для Табии, но такую нужную для женщины-руководителя. Вдохнув полной грудью, Таби незаметно, легко улыбнулась.  
  
Помехи стали уже почти родными. Такими, что не вызывают раздражения, совершенно не вызывают, скорее становятся незримыми якорями того, что все вокруг – не реальность, что все вокруг может в любую секунду прекратиться, что тут ей никто не сделает больно. Тут было… лучше? Пожалуй да, в разы лучше. «Виртуальный мир, - с отвращением выдохнете вы, - это все ложь и самообман».  
  
Ибо нет, не так. Скорее это все просто мифическая действительность, порожденная памятью той, кто это пережил. Смысл, впрочем-то, тот же. Но кого это волнует?  
  
Илтани была одета странно, если не сказать – вызывающе. Тонкие ткани с причудливыми узорами - белоснежные, и это в какой-то мере оттеняет смуглую кожу шатенки. Одеяние выглядело дивно в комбинации с прелестными серебряными браслетами, кольцами и серьгами – но все же притягивало взор. Впрочем, именно этого ассассин и добивалась в какой-то мере.  
  
_«Ты – женщина, мой совенок, - вспоминались с улыбкой слова Коллисто, мудрой Коллисто, - а это значит, что от тебя опасности ожидают меньше всего. Докажи им, что они ошибаются. Используй их слабости. Стань сильнее за счет них. Победи за счет них»._  
  
Натягивая мягкие и тонкие, точно паутинка, перчатки, Ил смеялась самими глазами. Кто бы знал, милая дева-информатор, что когда-то твои советы станут нужными, как глоток воздуха для задыхающегося, пинта воды для жаждущего? Кто бы знал, что близость с подобной девушкой может так сильно отразиться на убийце… Что раньше только и знала, что «Узнать, прийти, убить, вернуться».  
  
Лежащий в постели мужчина тихо посапывал сквозь сон, сладко-сладко, точно младенец, показываясь из-под нежного покрывала лишь бледными плечами, на которых изнеженной, легкой россыпью, были чуть золотавые веснушки. Его губы были влажными, но не от поцелуев или чего-либо более порочного… от них тянуло пряностью. Легкой, сладкой, такой, которую хотелось бы, пожалуй, даже сцеловать. Жарко, с порочным желанием и охотой… Хотелось бы, да убийца знает, чем это грозится.  
  
В начале, спустя сутки или чуть более, после самого легкого катализатора в виде даже капли вина, начнется ломота в теле, лихорадка, потом повышение температуры. Добавить к этому пару ноток телесной аллергической сыпи, интоксикации, и… все, впрочем.  
  
Яд рассасывается достаточно быстро, хватит и пары дней, может быть недели, а посему вряд ли кто-нибудь посчитает, что этот мужчина скончался по чьей-то конкретной вине. Потому что, принеся в склянке нужного зверька, Илтани с улыбкой достала его самими ноготками, держа его и силясь не раздавить.  
  
На дивных кудрях лежащего человека маленькая вша, которую изловил Маскини для убийцы, почувствовала себя ну просто замечательно, буквально сразу опустившись к корням волос, перебирая маленькими лапками волосинки. Маленький, но такой милый зверек – Илтани не сдержала тихого смешка.  
  
_«Жалко-то как, - наверняка решит кто-либо, услышав вскоре о мучительной смерти одного из не последних людей при дворе Александра, - был ведь так молод…»_  
  
Усмехаясь, она сложила нужные свитки себе в сумку, которая была до этого спрятана под накидкой. Они, шелестя исписанными боками, легли легко друг ко дружке, и, усмехаясь, ассасин уже предвкушала момент, чтобы открыть их и узнать подробности жизни Александра… пока в дверь не постучали. И она услышала голос, не знакомый, право дело, но такой одновременно узнаваемый, что сердце едва не ушло в пятки:  
  
_\- Гефестион? Ты не спишь? Тебя не было на ужине…_  
  
Впервые придавшись панике, девушка испуганно огляделась, цепляясь взглядом за открытое окно. Она знала, на что шла, отравляя мужчину, о котором ходило столько слухов. Знала, на что, потому что понимала – никто не имеет столь полных знаний об Александре, его жизни и его привычках, как Гефестион - его друг, его любовь, его сердце. Ведь именно ради Александра, ради того, чтобы повидать его, тот прибыл на недолгое время в Вавилон…  
  
За дверью начался легкий переполох. Летняя резиденция явно была последним местом, где правитель искал бы своего любовника, но, с улыбкой, Илтани не могла предположить иного, кроме как мысли о духовной связанности влюбленных. Хотя это и был бред, сущий бред, других объяснений не было. Никто не видел Илтани в покоях Гефестиона помимо него самого. Да и тот… проживет не слишком долго, дабы суметь раскрыть эту тайну хоть кому-то.  
  
Для прыжка веры хватило всего пары метров разбега, которые любезно предоставили покои любовника императора. Птицы разлетелись с разлогого карниза, и в тот же момент, как Илтани почувствовала себя истинным совенком Вавилона, дверь была открыта тайным ключом, который правитель всегда носил с собой. Ветер мягко обласкал летящую девушку, смягчили её паденье листья, что тихо шуршали в ночи.  
  
_И лишь кубок с разлитым вином на полу остался истинным свидетелем того, что произошло в этот день. Лишь он знал, помимо Илтани и смертника-Гефестиона, как все было на самом деле._  
  
  
После оного, убийца решила провести некоторое время с Коллисто, что пусть и скептично отнеслась к благородным намерениям подруги «просто проведать ненаглядную леди», но все же пустила её, зная, что вскоре совенку действительно понадобятся и друзья, и укрытие. Она не спрашивала, не уточняла – Коллисто просто знала. Она всегда всё знала, всегда всё понимала, и порой это воистину выглядело жутко.  
  
На новость о пиршестве, которое собирал Александр, ассасин отреагировала спокойной полуулыбкой, в которой не было агрессии, равно как не было и злорадства. Коллисто тогда еще чуть сощурилась, что в дымке ароматов напоминало змеиный бесхитростный взор, но Илтани не призналась, а информатор в ответ и не требовала признаний.  
  
Потому что она знала, что Гефестион – покойник. Что именно на нем девушка опробовала яд, приготовленный мальчишкой-гением, Маскини, которого Колли знала лишь отдаленно, но всё же едва ли не лучше, чем сама Илтани. Яд, чья задержка поражает воображение, отраву, что способна убивать медленно, тогда, когда хозяин даже не подозревает о том, что его, впрочем-то, отравили. Зелье воистину поражало своими параметрами, было дивным и почти безвкусным, но почему-то Маскини, когда давал девушке бутылочку с пробником, хмурился. Знал ли он, для чего его подруге подобная отрава, знал ли он о том, что приложил руку к убиению, в общем-то, совсем неплохого человека? Или думал о том, что так или иначе, рецепт его изобретения будет забыт в веках?.. Кто знает.  
  
И впрочем, когда Гефестион, харкая кровью и дрожа в горячке, скончался через неделю, в последнем шепоте восклицая имя возлюбленного и сжимая его ладонь, удивились все. Все до единого, а особенно – Македонский, что в единый момент стал будто бы зверь, раненый, отчаянный, подбитый смертью любимого человека. Скорбил, казалось, весь Вавилон. Лишь Илтани, слушая то ли обвинение, то ли вопрос Коллисто, тихо смеялась в ночи, и голос её напоминал шелест листьев по весне. Такой же, как и тогда, в ту злополучную ночь.  
  
_Все прекратилось настолько быстро, что Табия едва не захлебнулась стоном боли, что пронзил, казалось, всё тело насквозь. Ещё никогда за эти недели её не отрывали от работы без предупреждения и не вытягивали из Анимуса так, черт подери, резко. Аластар, что и поднял её – лишь рявкнул что-то о том, что им нужно с мисс Гибссон отойти, а оставлять её в Анимусе противоречит какой-то там… кому-то там, в общем-то. Таби не шибко вслушивалась, в тот момент ей просто хотелось окончательно дойти до мысли, что вот и всё, это – реальность, в реальности она негласная пленница, и за любую её попытку выпендриться она может схлопотать пулю в лоб. В принципе, об этом ей никто не говорил, но опыт, полученный добрым десятком сериалов, как говорится, не пропьешь._  
  
Свесив ноги с Анимуса, девушка легко зевнула, услышав краем уха, как запечаталась дверь. Она была заперта, и единственным, пожалуй, выходом, было окно. Красивое, панорамное, открывающее вид на, кажется, лес? Или всего-навсего небольшую лесную зону? Таби, сказать по правде, не знала, и у неё не было ни единой идеи на этот счёт. Когда её везли сюда, она была без сознания, а очнулась девчонка лишь в момент, когда её силком уложили в Анимус. Где она? Может быть, она сейчас в вовсе другой стране? А может, всего через несколько миль – резиденция, в которой отец размышляет о том, как вытащить тот самый «Артефакт» или «Сотрудника» из базы?.. Но и, впрочем, Таби не хотелось знать. Комната, где она находится – высоко, очень высоко, и попытка выбраться через окно, равно как и попытка выскользнуть через двери, явно не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Не лучше ли смириться?  
  
Заметив ноутбук на столе Аластара и лежащий рядом с мышью бейджик со странной темной полоской нечта, напоминающего магнит, девчонка вначале не обратила на них внимание, решив, что заглядывать в чужие вещи, а тем более брать их - неприлично. Однако любопытство сыграло с ней злую шутку, какую вообще может сыграть оное в данной ситуации, и, оглянувшись, она быстрым шагом проследовала к компьютеру, молясь неведомым богам, чтобы там не оказалось чего-нибудь уж слишком секретного. Может, ей удастся хотя бы компьютерный пасьянс разложить?..  
  
Бейджик оказался самым обыкновенным. На нем было имя и фамилия Аластара, а в придачу – сзади была странная… налепка, будто бы небольшой магнитик. Хмыкнув, она незаметно даже для себя спрятала его в карман чуть потрепанных джинс, руководясь каким-то десятым чувством. «Пригодится» - гласило оно.  
  
Открыв ноутбук, девчонка с печалью обнаружила, что игр в нем не было – устройство предназначалось исключительно для сбора информации, которую расшифровывает Анимус, и… перепискам. К счастью или горести, большинство диалогов были под паролем, который, увы, не был ни «1111», ни «Alastar_kozel», ни что-то в этом роде. А единственный, что не был – был на интимную тематику, о чем и сообщалась графа в теме «Личное». Таби уже хотела, как истинно нормальный подросток, выключить компьютер и пойти спать, но дернул её черт таки открыть тот диалог. Никак иначе сам шайтан понурил, ей-богу!..  
  
Им оказалась переписка Аластара… с кем-то. Она честно не знала, что её на это потянуло, но палец как-то сам лег на колесико мыши и прокрутил диалог к последним сообщениям.  
  
***  
  
_[Для: Сидни Моррис; 1 сентября 1994 год, 2:13 РМ]_  
Вы говорили, что вылечите её. Я шел сюда работать для этого. Когда я смогу ожидать результатов? Хоть каких-то?  
  
**[Для: Аластар Лэйрд; 1 сентября 1994 год, 2:19 РМ]  
** Мы лишь давали около 20% гарантию того, что вылечим, и 66% - что девочке просто не станет хуже. Мы не поручались за то, что ваша дочь сможет жить полноценной жизнью.  
  
[2;20 РМ]  
Вы обещали.  
  
**[2:28 РМ]  
Все наши обещания ограничивались процентами, про-цен-та-ми. 7% - столько вам дали в клинике. 66% - столько дали мы. Не наша вина, что девочка отказывается лечиться. И не наша – в том, что её до подобного состояния довели. **  
  
***  
  
Табия, моргнув пару раз, удивленно окинула взглядом диалог. У каждого свои проблемы и свои беды, своя жизнь и все в этом ключе, но… кажется, самими отголосками сознания, она понимала, о ком дело. Пару дней назад, в моменты, когда Анимус давал сбой, она слышала… что-то отдаленное. «Тебе не вернуть её» или что-то в подобном роде. Кажется, Лиз... или Лиззи? Как же её звали…  
  
Глаза будто бы сами соскользнули в низ переписки. Она была практически идентичной – выпады со стороны Аластара и частичное игнорирование со стороны неизвестного мистера Сидни. Почему-то до боли в груди было обидно, что с главой так поступили. И… а не поступят ли с ней так же?  
  
Соскользнув выше по истории переписки, взор карих глаз Таби зацепился за что-то… что было удивительным. Фото, вроде бы простое фото девчонки возрастом не более тринадцати лет, и объект не обратила бы на неё внимание, ей-богу, если бы она не была бы почти точной копией её самой. Да, у этой девочки были чуть мягче черты лица, не было шрамов, да и веснушки касались её лица и плеч точно маленькие шоколадные крапинки… Но всё же схожесть определенно была. Отдаленная, неровная, но все же схожесть.  
  
***  
  
__**[Для: Аластар Лэйрд; 3 ноября 1993 год, 10:10 АМ]  
** Сколько времени девочка уже болеет? Были ли какие-нибудь причины, предпосылки, моменты срыва? Синдром Котара редок среди молодежи, оперативник Лэйрд, а если он и развивается – то не с бухты-барахты.   
  
[Для: Сидни Моррис; 3 ноября 1993 год, 10:13 АМ]  
Я не обязан вам об этом говорить. Не во второй раз. Не в личной переписке.  
  
**[10:34 АМ]  
** Мы должны иметь полное представление о развитии её личности, оперативник. Если мы не будем знать, что привело нашу милую Лизандру к этому – значит, не будем знать, как её лечить.   
  
[10:35 АМ]  
Я все рассказал вам при встрече, и все мои слова записаны в её медицинской карте. Впрочем, не сомневаюсь, что не только в ней, а и в десятке диктофонов, что натыканы у вас, мать их, повсюду. Зачем вам это слушать от меня повторно?!  
  
**[11:20 АМ]  
** Потому что вы лжете, оперативник Лэйрд. Вы всегда лжете.  
  
***  
  
Сглотнув, девчонка таки опустила экран ноутбука, глубоко вздыхая. Лизандра. Эту девочку звали Лизандра. И она была очень похожа на неё, Табию. Может ли это обозначать, что злоба Аластара связана с тем, что она…  
  
\- Ложись в Анимус, объект! – громко воскликнул вошедший глава, прерывая поток мыслей Третьей. Он проигнорировал то, что девушка сидела за его столом, лишь заметно было, что он зол, он на что-то очень и очень зол. - У нас мало времени.  
  
Однако, взглянув на Табию, он застыл. Девушка плакала, сжимая пальцами крепкую столешницу. Тихо, даже не всхлипывая – просто плакала, и одинокие слезинки стекали по её загорелым щекам, будто бы прячась в вороте одежды.  
  
Поднявшись, она кивнула, легко дойдя до Анимуса, спокойно усевшись на него, сглатывая ком в горле. Мужчина только сейчас обратил внимание на то, где была объект в момент его захода в помещение.  
  
\- Ты… - неизвестно, чего было больше в его голосе, злобы или какой-то отчаянной неуверенности, но девушка знала, в какой-то мере понимала и просто улыбнулась, глядя тому прямо в глаза. Слезы она успела вытереть, и это, черт возьми, радовало хотя бы немного:  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, Аластар. Рассвет придет.  
  
Табия не знала сама, почему плакала. Просто… просто внезапная горечь подошла к горлу, просто внезапное осознание ударило в голову лучше шампанского на новый год. Он, Аластар, тоже человек. Такой же как она, такой же, какой была Илтани. Он живой, и у него есть свои проблемы… и разве это не доказывает, что Табия жива – раз она чувствует чужую боль?  
  
Она не знала Лизандру. Видят боги, она не знала её привычек, не знала, какой сок та предпочитает – морковный или яблочный, но почему-то возникала незримая ниточка осознания, благодаря которой в единый момент девушка почувствовала немое взаимопонимание с мужчиной.  
  
Может, Аластар и хотел что-то ответить. Может, он хотел её поругать, накричать на неё, но зашла мисс Гибссон, и Табия спокойно легла в Анимус, не показывая и толики интереса к причине внезапно прерванного сеанса. Ругающаяся под нос Матрона быстро подошла к консоли, начав вводить нужные команды, Аластар же – молча смотрел на закрывающую чуть опухшие от плача глаза девчонку, удивленно, и с какой-то незримой каплей… нежности?  
  
\- Наивная, - зачем-то ответил он ей, приступив через пару секунд к своей собственной работе.


	5. Chapter 5

Ушедший из комнаты Шинбан был в явно дурном расположении духа, но, впрочем, Илтани ни могла его за это винить. Рафик делал все, дабы помочь своей сестре по Братству в столь нелегкой задаче, но он был простым человеком, да и ресурсы, что были в его власти, имели плохонькое такое свойство заканчиваться. Поэтому сейчас, глядя на небольшую группу ассассинов, кажется, третьего-четвертого ранга, Илтани была искренне благодарна своему рафику, ибо даже подобная помощь казалась чем-то вроде дара богов в ситуации, когда на счету был каждый человек.  
  
Оными были четверо мужчин и две женщины, приблизительно одинакового возраста. В Братстве редко случались моменты, когда на службу шли не только мужчины, но когда такое случалось, девиц берегли точно зеницу ока. Причина была проста – многие до сих пор не верили в возможность того, что убийцей может оказаться женщина. Женщина, черт возьми – создание, которое даже прав толковых не имело! Это было явным плюсом.  
  
Илтани никогда не имела опыта работы с рекрутами, а тем более – с теми, кто чуть выше оных по рангу, но явно не по уму. Это было заметно по чуть пошлой полуулыбке низенького мужчины, стоящего в стороне, равно так и по улыбке двух других, что разговаривали на отрешенные темы.  
  
Она не прокашлялась, не обратила на себя внимание. Просто заговорила – и одним этим приковала к себе внимание всех тех, кто были в комнатке. Простым говором, пусть в нем и была нотка незримой философии и сухости. Простым рассказом истины:  
  
\- Каждый из вас, из нас, должен быть готов умереть. Умереть без славы, без чести, умереть человеком, о котором не напишут стихов или не сочинят балладу, - начала она резко, но после – словно бы смягчилась, совсем чуть-чуть. - Потому что тот, кто не будет готов - умрет точно, без каких-либо вариантов.  
  
Две девчонки, в которых при близком рассмотрении явно угадывались близняшки, следили за ней неотрывно, словно бы гадюки, наблюдающие за заклинателем. Правда, если одна поглядывала с благоговением и уважением, то другая - со знатной толикой простого интереса. Но это, ей богу, не было важно - они слушали, они вникали, и хотя бы только за это, пожалуй, мастер была им благодарна. Потому что, в отличие от них, двух милых дев, другие с намного большим скептицизмом отнеслись к её словам.  
  
\- Рафик нам велел тебя слушаться. Он сказал, что это задание важно, и что оно принесет славу Братству, - заговорил загорелый, статный мужчина, в чьих глазах были заметны нотки того, кто повидал воистину многое. - В чём же оно состоит?  
  
\- Все просто, - пожала она плечами, проходя перед своими подчиненными, - но одновременно и сложно. Наша цель, не много, не мало – император. И поэтому мы должны быть готовы ко всему – к трудностям, к пыткам, к возможной смерти…  
  
\- И к провалу? – предположил юнец, чье лицо закрывала маска. Близко к самому её краешку виднелся шрам, напоминающий разодранный зверем кусок мяса, и Илтани не нужно было знать больше, ибо у каждого члена братства свои шрамы, у кого-то душевные, у кого-то – телесные.  
  
Но, пожалуй, к такому образу мышления она была суровей всего:  
  
\- Никоим образом.  
  
Одна из близняшек, та, что смотрела с благоговением, опешила от её резкости, и мастер поспешила пояснить, пытаясь быть спокойной и одновременно рассудительной:  
  
\- Сколько бы нас не погибло, сколько бы ни согнулось под пытками – Македонский должен быть убит. Точка, – быстро добавила она, заметив попытку последнего, самого тихого юноши заговорить.  
  
И внезапно, отчего-то Илтани загляделась на этого мальчишку. Прищурив глаза, она склонила голову набок – юнец же удивленно спросил, смотря на неё спокойно и беспристрастно, словно бы пытаясь всем своим видом показать, что не понимает её заминки:  
  
\- Что-то не так, госпожа Син-или?  
  
Сомнений не осталось ни на йоту. Улыбнувшись мягко и даже как-то хитро, Илтани сказала, почему-то привлекая этим внимание остальных:  
  
\- Всё так, мой милый, всё так. Помимо того, что никто в этой комнате не может знать имени моего предка, в честь которого я была названа*. Я не называла его. Тебе его сказал рафик?  
  
В одну секунду юноша побледнел, да так, что едва не стал схожий с белесым, усохшим трупом. Сглотнув, он попытался поправить себя, говоря что-то о документах, которые он увидел на столе Шинбана, но ему не дали – ловко подоспевшая Аелла, одна из близняшек, точно вихрь скрутила ему руки, показывая чудное мастерство, что заставило даже Илтани чуть улыбнуться. Тот завопил о несправедливости – и у ассасинов не осталось ни единого сомнения насчёт того, кем является один из «рекрутов». А подумать только – распознать его дала случайность…  
  
\- Как давно тамплиеры знают о местонахождении бюро? – голос был требователен, и, подняв лицо предателя за аккуратный подбородок, Илтани решила повторить вопрос – но, впрочем, юнец в этом не нуждался, резким кивком освободив свою мордашку.  
  
\- Давно. Достаточно, чтобы выкурить вас отсюда, как надоедливых насекомых, букашек, гадов! – воскликнул он гордо, плюнув под ноги мастеру. Рослый мужчина, которого, судя по репликам Аеллы звали Зен, скривил губы, помогая удерживать юнца, что оказался предателем. Удивительно, ведь всего пару часов назад они общались с этим змеем, точно с родным братом! Впрочем, Илтани оставалась беспристрастна, что только больше злило юношу, что явно был одурманен. Если не наркотиками, если не различными веществами, то мысленной властью точно.  
  
\- Если же они знают давно – почему не напали?  
  
\- Не ваше собачье дело, ассасины! - выплюнул тот последнее слово, точно яд. Повинуясь легкому кивку мастера, Аелла прислонила небольшой нож к шее тамплиерского ублюдка, но тот лишь засмеялся, горько и надрывно, глянув через глаза, казалось, в саму душу мастера-ассасина. - Вам не победить. Никогда, никогда, никогда! Именно с нашей помощью Александр взошёл на трон. Если потребуется – мы возведем таких еще сотни, тысячи. А вы будете лишь вырезать их, точно язвы, и будете в проигрыше, всегда, всегда будете в проигрыше!  
  
Илтани хотела остановить юношу в его бредовом порыве, но вырвавшийся предатель сам ухватился на локоть Аеллы, вонзая лезвие себе чуть ниже челюсти. Последовал хруст, отвратительный, гулкий, а затем - вскрик. Захлебываясь кровью на полу, этот аспид испачкал одеяние Зена, и тот смотрел на подрагивавшего в агонии человека хмуро, с отвращением и немой злобой.  
  
Шикнув, Илтани с нечитаемым взглядом окинула лежащего юношу. Пол был словно застелен алой тканью, и мастер лишь хмыкнула, отметив что-то про себя. Впрочем, этот самый звук почему-то младшая близняшка восприняла в странные штыки:  
  
\- П-прошу прощения, Мастер, - залепетала в порыве та, приобнимая за плечо сестренку, что тупо смотрела на собственную окровавленную руку и кинжал, за который пальцы уцепились мертвой хваткой. - Аелла, она не знала, не понимала…  
  
\- Мы потеряли важного пленного из-за неё, - сухо выдохнула Илтани, озвучивая мысли, - но, пожалуй, даже я не могла предвидеть, что он может зайти настолько далеко.  
  
Глянув в сторону низкорослого чудачка-старика, что все время был в стороне и на юношу, скрывающего лицо за бинтовой маской, она легким кивком приказала им убрать тело, и те, словно бы в чуть стыдливом молчании, не посмели ослушаться её приказа. Глянув в лицо Аелле, что все еще стояла в ступоре, не глядя на сестру, что пыталась утешить её, Илтани хмыкнула, после сказав – властно и с долей… прощения?  
  
\- До завтра мне нужна информация о патрулях стражи в районах подхода к дворцу Навуходоносора второго. Аелла, Эйгл, - обратилась она к обоим поимённо, что немало удивило успокаивающую девчонку, - вы сможете это сделать?  
  
Эйгл энергично закивала, отводя сестру в сторону и что-то успокоительно шепча той на ухо. Илтани усмехнулась – эти двое были странными, но в то же время что-то подсказывало ей, что раз они выжили в крепости ассасинов близ северных гор – на них можно положиться. К тому же, как говорил Шинбан – он выбирал лишь отдельных ассассинов, тех, кто выделились на фоне остальных.  
  
Но тут единая мысль пронзила разум ассассина. Мысль, что заставила даже её дрогнуть. Шинбан не знает о предателе.  
  
Осознание, что рафика нужно предупредить в первую очередь, пришло достаточно быстро, и ассасин развернулась, пойдя к выходу из бюро и надеясь застать Шинбана на месте, которые сами убийцы Вавилона звали Тихой Гаванью. Это была небольшая торговая уличка, более напоминающая какой-то нищенский квартал, чем место для торговли. Тем не менее, народ там был, и среди них, аристократов и сорванцов, богатых и бедных – любой мог прятаться, любой мог говорить, и он никогда бы не был услышан, никогда бы не был замечен. Потому что то, что происходило в Гавани – всегда оставалось в ней, это был негласный, неведанный никому и одновременно известный всем закон.  
  
Последним свидетелем действий в бюро лишь и оставалась, что недоплетенная корзина на столешнике, склонившаяся набок, с небольшим мазком капнувшей крови на прутике.  
  
  
\- Объект, пора начинать работу. ОБъе-ект. Табия, просыпайся!  
  
Касание к плечу словно бы вынудило по спине пройтись заряд тока. Ошалев, девчонка открыла глаза и с удивлением уставилась на Матрону, что склонилась к ней, будя. Почему-то внезапно пришли к осознанию отрывки того, как она сквозь сон чувствовала несущего её в кровать Аластара, ворчание Матроны…  
  
\- Пора начинать, Табия, - та словно сделала ударение на имени, будто бы волнуясь, что девчонка могла его… не вспомнить? Это было странно. Очень странно. Помотав головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение, объект номер три приподнялась на локтях и поняла, что всё так, как есть – она не в Анимусе, а на жёсткой постели, а в ногах сбито тонкое одеяло. Черт возьми, она на простой постели. Но ощущение отсоединения от Анимуса всё еще было – головокружение, легкая муть перед глазами… было странно. Ну почему ей даже во сне нет покоя от проклятого Анимуса?!  
  
Поднявшись, девчонка последовала за Матроной, что уже успела выйти и начать что-то обсуждать с Аластаром. Удивившись внезапному порыву женщины, Таби нашла разумным решение не расспрашивать о своих снах, ведь это просто сны, в конце концов. Просто сны ведь?..  
  
\- Пусть после работы ей занесут папку номер четыреста четыре, - фыркнул глава, отмахиваясь от женщины, точно от назойливой мухи. - Мы слишком далеко от нашей цели, чтобы брать передышку!  
  
\- Н-но… Аластар, - в последний раз попыталась мисс Гибсон, заслуживая удивленный взгляд шестнадцатилетней девушки, - она еще ребенок!  
  
\- Не меньший, чем оба предыдущих объекта, - не обратил внимания он. - Девчонке пора взрослеть.  
  
\- Я понимаю, вам… - она запнулась, словно бы стараясь вновь вспомнить про вежливость и не выглядеть так глупо перед Табией, что спокойно уселась на рабочую поверхность Анимуса, ожидая своих взрослых, кхм, «коллег», - вам было трудно потерять Лизандру. Но Аластар, она…  
  
\- Достаточно, - резко прервал её он в какой-то там раз. Табия сдержалась от передергивания плечами. Потерять… Лизандру? Что с этой малышкой стало? - Мы должны работать. Сроки и так поджимают, а с объекта полезных сведений до сих пор получено ноль целых ноль десятых процента из ста!  
  
Глубоко выдохнув и слушая это словно бы сквозь толщу воды, девушка покорно легла в Анимус, ожидая долгожданного подключения к памяти предка. Ни о Лизандре, ни об отце уже почти не думалось. Ни о чём почти не думалось, если вовсе говорить правду.  
  
Хотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Хотелось вслушаться в пение птиц, ощутить пальцами водную гладь легкого ручейка, текущего в лесу… Но полупрозрачная панель с белесым интерфейсом стала точно маска, не дающая вдохнуть, парализующая и дарующая жизнь одновременно. Закрыв глаза, Табия почему-то улыбалась.  
  
  
Эйгл, чьё имя обозначает свет, мирно рассказывала какую-то очень, наверное, веселую историю своей сестрице, в то время как сидящий чуть выше Зен лишь хмурился. Старик, тот мелкий чудак, не вернулся со сведениями до сих пор, а тот щенок, юнец совсем еще, что со шрамами на лице – и в помине, хотя должен был идти вместе с ним. Это волновало, кажется, не только Зена, но и Илтани, что тихо медитировала с прикрытыми глазами… хотя, кто её, мастера, поймет. Быть может ей воистину все равно на них, как может быть все равно большой и сытой гадюке на шныряющих вокруг мышек, как может быть до отвратительного все равно матери на свое чадо, что произвелось в мимолетном порыве, и рождено было в неоправданных муках.  
  
\- Мастер, - подала голос Аелла, - а куда Старик ушел? Вы так и не сказали…  
  
Илтани улыбнулась самими уголками губ, и это был скорее насмешливый жест, чем какой-либо иной. Зена удивило это – ведь почти все, помимо того юнца, называли убийцу так. Просто «Старик», и лишь юнцу, которого все звали Когтем, кажется, было ведомо его настоящее имя. Кто-то говорил, что они родственники, кто-то – что Коготь обязан Старику своим уродством… А кто-то еще что-то, впрочем, ассасины тоже были людьми и болтунов среди них хватало с излишеством. Чего же в этом тогда смешного? Или Илтани смеялась не с этого?  
  
\- Они вернутся. А когда вернутся – всё начнется.  
  
«Слишком долгий промежуток датируется пометкой «ожидание», - уведомил объекта женский мелодичный голос, почему-то незримо рисующий перед глазами прелестную белокурую худышку, что начитывала этот текст ради озвучивания Анимуса. Или… может, никогда и не существовало девушки с таким голосом? - Блок памяти заархивирован и получил пароль 24601, следуя протоколу о архивации всей ненужной для работы информации ради последующего удаления по окончании сеанса. Состояние системы стабильное, помех не выявлено. Перемотка на более поздний участок памяти».  
  
Это казалось безумием, истинным безумием. Попытаться пробраться во дворец в той момент, когда Александр принимал шпионов из других государств (в особенности с тех, куда собирался напасть) – казалось сущим идиотизмом, но в этом и была, как любят говорить пираты, соль. Двое из них, а именно близнецы – устроят переполох в служебных помещениях, и за это время, пока оставшиеся трое будут на некоем подобии стражи, Илтани должна будет проникнуть на кухню, где отравит вино, что подавалось Императору. Слишком велик был риск того, что дело не выгорит, что всё пойдет под наклонную и сорвется в бездну, но лучших идей у ассасинов попросту не было. Либо так, либо никак. Был, конечно же, еще достаточно хороший вариант «пробраться внутрь и действовать по ситуации» - но, осознавая и так большой риск срыва, Илтани не нашла данную тактику оптимальной в их случае. Но, сказать по-правде, одним предтечам было ведомо, что случиться там, во дворце, посему, как говорится, на безрыбье и рак рыба.  
  
\- Может, не стоит торопиться? – сглотнув, вновь заговорила Аелла, что ступала позади всех, замыкая отряд. - Ибо…  
  
Девица заметно паниковала. Изучив записи Шинбана, Илтани легко поняла то, насколько ветхим и непостоянным ассасином является эта девушка, старшая всего на пару минут, близняшка. Она верила в идеалы братства ровно до того момента, пока верила её сестренка. И именно оная была якорем для Аеллы, именно ради неё, ради её убеждений и мыслей, девушка последовала вслед за сестрой в орден. Она, ей-богу, не верила в его идеалы, не верила в концепт свободы от каких-либо рамок, сохраняя при этом светлость ума... Но она верила в сестру. Сестра же – беспрекословно верила догматам. Этого было достаточно, вполне достаточно.  
  
\- Сестренка, все получится! – прервала её Эйгл, вынудив этим улыбку у Илтани. Сколько же в этой юной девчонке веры, ревности, неистовства. Почему-то именно такие убийцы всегда умирали первыми. Может, она прожила так долго именно потому, что за неё вечно горой стояла Аелла? - С нами ведь Мастер!  
  
\- Но… это ведь верная смерть! - та стояла на своем. Было видно, она не столько заботится о своей шкурке, сколько о жизни сестры. Но Илтани знала – где есть одни сомнения, пойдут и другие. Коготь, как, оказалось, звали мальчишку со шрамами, пытался успокоить её, но та продолжала препираться – и в итоге пришлось вмешаться самой главе:  
  
\- Если ты боишься умереть – я не вынуждаю, могу в любой момент упросить Шинбана снять тебя с задания, – голос Илтани был слаще меда, резче летящего дротика и колючее любой стрелы. Девчонка вздрогнула, словно бы её окатили водой из ушата, - но не боишься ли оставить Эйгл на эту самую «верную смерть»?  
  
Все сразу затихли, понимая цену подобной жестокости. Они были словно бы прижаты к углу – впрочем, это было не столько образом, сколько сущей правдой. Тамплиерам было ведомо местонахождение бюро, поэтому требовался немедленный ответный удар, пока те не нанесли его сами. Первый, резкий, точный, смертоносный. Не нужно быть гением, дабы знать, что не оставивший наследника Македонский своею смертью введет империю в смуту… и этим самым откроет проход убийцам.  
  
Закат в этот вечер был особенно красив, но у убийц не было времени за ним наблюдать. Вечер, когда солнышко только-только перестало светить, и всё ещё было освещено легкой пеленой дымки, полной еще не осевшей пыли и запаха резного дерева. Идеальное время, когда дневная смена ещё не успела смениться ночной. Легко кивнув, Илтани повела ассасинов к выходу из бюро, к арке, после выхода из которой не будет ни времени, ни места для шага назад… дабы оказаться остановленной ужасной болью в голове.  
  
\- Илтани? – голос Зена прошелся будто бы огнем по оголенным нервам, и по-прежнему непонимающая что происходит Илтани упала на колени, словно бы наяву слыша пронзительный писк Анимуса, оповещающий объекта о десинхронизации с предком.  
  
«Состояние системы нестабильно. Повторяю, велик риск реархивации данных. Требуется калибровка параметров Анимуса, повторяю, требуется калибровка…»  
  
\- Хва-атит, – только и сумела она выдохнуть, закрывая глаза, перед которыми будто бы взаправду мигал алый свет. Голос продолжал звучать, продолжал пронзать, точно иголка. Алый, кровавый, с мигающими ярко-красными письменами на темной, чуть голубоватой стене. Что это? Почему смотреть на это так больно?..  
  
\- Поднимай её, - голос, доносящийся словно из колодца, был ноюще-болезненный для ещё не пришедшей в себя Табии. - Быстрее, у нас нет времени!  
  
\- Я стараюсь, стараюсь, - уже более смягченный голос Матроны воспринимался легче, но всё равно Табия невольно вскрикнула, резко выдернутая из Анимуса.  
  
Глотая воздух и садясь на теплую от работы поверхность, она удивленно окинула чуть мутноватым взглядом Матрону и Аластара, но спросить ей не дали, даже не дали отдышаться. Накинув девчонке на плечи еще тёплую кожаную жилетку, Аластар помог ей встать, придерживая за плечо. Ноги действительно слушались с трудом, и стараясь ступать как можно мягче, Табия огляделась, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Мужчина же ждать, судя по всему, не собирался. Её повели к выходу из комнаты, причём явно игнорируя тот факт, что она едва на ногах стоит и через силу понимает, кто что говорит. Жилетка, что ей богу висела на её плечах, как на вешалке - так же грубо и несоразмерно - принадлежала явно Аластару, от неё хорошенько-так попахивало терпким мужским одеколоном, кажется, с ноткой запаха то ли сакуры, то ли просто вишни. Глупый запах подводил к горлу комок тошноты, но выбирать не приходилось.  
  
\- Ч-что происходит? – таки сумела выдохнуть Таби, переступая порог и едва не путаясь в собственных ногах. Рассудок чуть прояснился, но она всё равно не понимала, что случилось и почему её пытаются увести, даже не дождавшись момента, когда она придет в себя. Впрочем, непонимание длилось до одного, единого момента.  
Момента, в котором она услышала стрельбу.  
  
\- Что случилось? – Она остановилась, чуть вырываясь из цепкой хватки мужчины. Аластар заметно напрягся, слыша и видя непослушание от обычно столь мягкой и покорной Табии. Она внезапно осмелела, окончательно отпихнула руку мужчины от себя – и глянула на него, резкостью и гневом неумолимо напоминая мужчине его дочь, милую Лизандру. - Куда ты меня ведешь?!  
  
В её словах пропала покорность, подобострастие – словно бы не было больше больной матери, которую обеспечивает Абстерго. Они была зла, неумолимо зла – и внезапно все стало на свои места, когда где-то далеко, среди пальбы и криков, Табия расслышала голос, которого ждала. Голос, такой родной и такой болезненно отчаянный.  
  
Отец. Он сражался, сражался и среди явного пыла боя, когда любое неверное движение грозилось ему смертью, звал её, свою дочь.  
  
_«Табия, Табия, Табия!»_  
  
Сомнений не оставалось – не было никаких артефактов, которые они, ассасины, могли бы пытаться отбить, не было оперативника, не было ничего. Просто отец, Эль Дин, в кой-то веки вспомнил, что у него есть дочь. И что она, возможно, нуждается в спасении. Но… в большем ли, чем его жена?  
  
Казалось, она была готова прямо так, как была – рвануть в сторону боя, в сторону отца, но Аластар сжал её плечо вновь, сказав единое слово, короткое, в один слог – но достаточно сильное, чтобы заставить девчонку застыть, точно в каком-то параличе.  
  
\- Мать, - сказал он. Табии одномоментно стало все ясно. И нотка шантажа, и легкая полуулыбка, и многообещающий жест, в котором Аластар провел большим пальцем по шее, имитируя клинок…  
  
К горлу подошел комок, горький точно настойка полыни. Кивнув, она последовала туда, куда её вёл Аластар, последовала, ненавидя саму себя и ненавидя эту жизнь, ненавидя гребанное Абстерго, которое знает, как надавить. Как она могла не догадаться? Лечение, лечение… да, может быть они и удерживают мать Табии на грани между жизнью и смертью, но явно для того, дабы в нужный момент добить, а не для того, чтобы бескорыстно помочь страждущей.  
  
Правильно ли она поступила, идя за Аластаром и слыша заглушенные крики отца, что становились всё тише и тише? Честно сказать, Табия не знала. Не знала, и, впрочем, не хотела знать. Потому что слишком много «но», слишком много тонкостей, слишком много правил. Она просто девочка. И просто хочет, дабы мама вновь была здорова, дабы она вновь мягко улыбалась, глядя на хорошие отметки Табии, дабы она вновь своими ласковыми пальцами заплетала ей косу… Табия не хотела быть ассасином, не хотела быть тамплиером. Она хотела быть собой. Самой собой, черт возьми, Табией Асад Шараф Эль Дин, а не каким-то там объектом номер три, которого за одну руку тащили на себя ассасины, а за другую – тамплиеры.  
  
Но… разве её спрашивали?  
  
Перед глазами всё немного плывет, точно от недостатка кислорода, но Табия не задыхается, нет. Анимус, стоящий в комнате за толстой дверью, выглядит много новее, чем тот, на котором она была до этого. Вставив блок памяти, Аластар немым приказом вынудил девушку не задавать лишних вопросов и просто ложиться в проклятую машину, что чуть гудела, точно какой-нибудь старый компьютер с двойкой-тройкой не слишком качественных кулеров. Поверхность его холодная, что удивляет немного, но Табия слишком истощена для удивления, почему-то ей очень, очень хочется спать.  
  
_«Вас приветствует загрузочная система Анимус 1.0. Активирован процесс поиска и исправления ошибок. Идет калибровка последних полученных команд и пакетов данных. Пожалуйста, не отлучайтесь от консоли Анимуса и не запускайте перезагрузку системы»._  
  
Мозги девчонки плавились, растекались от этого голоса, точно мороженное под лучами испепеляющего солнца. Когда-нибудь она сбежит отсюда. Может не сейчас, может не завтра и не послезавтра. Но сбежит, обязательно сбежит. И тогда, получив возможность, она заставит этих ублюдков за все заплатить, сполна заплатить, ей-богу.  
  
Они поплатятся. Поплатятся за то, что посмели угрожать жизни её матушки.  
  
_«Здравствуйте, Объект 03»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Довольно часто в древнем Вавилоне давали имена в стиле «*Имя*, потомок *имя*». Подразумевается, что имя матери или бабушки Илтани – Син-или, и именно этим именем назвал её шпион, выдав себя.


	7. Chapter 7

Прийти в себя, честно сказать, было трудно. Словно бы… ударили по голове. Мощно так, без жалости, и с хорошенькой такой оттяжкой. Хотя, если верить последним мыслям, последним воспоминаниям – так оно и было – но все равно Илтани преследовало какое-то неуловимое чувство лжи, горечи, неправды. И подняв глаза, она поняла, что чувства эти отнюдь не беспочвенны.   
  
Они стояли в зале, прекрасно освещенном и явно приготовленном для пиршества. Это был не тот зал, в котором Илтани теряла сознание, и, боги, она не была даже уверена, что они сейчас находятся в той самой секции дворца. Мысли путались быстро, слишком быстро, паника подхлестывала к горлу и сжимала его, точно в попытке задушить. Илтани не чувствовала прежней свободы легких одежд – на ней были странные одеяния, которые, если её не подводила память, обычно носили стражники. Но она была особенной. И именно по этой причине, думалось ей, сейчас Александр и находится буквально в двух шагах от неё, от убийцы.   
  
Не было ничего, что могло бы ему навредить. Помимо неё, конечно же. Но через секунду внимание девушки занимал уже отнюдь не Македонский, чтоб ему в хвост и в гриву.   
  
А Маскини. Милый Маскини, Старик и Аелла. Дышать стало трудно, а брови – изогнулись в жесте непонимания, недоумения. У Илтани ёкнуло сердце, но она ничего не могла сделать. Ничего не успела сделать. Слишком поздно пришло осознание, черт его дери, произошедшего.   
  
Юноша, чуть дрожа, лежал на полу, истекая последними каплями крови. Двух других увели, едва не волоча. Шок смешался в равных пропорциях с неверием, невыносимой болью и... отчаянием.   
  
Маскини, милый малыш Маскини был убит. Убит на её глазах – она могла поклясться в этом, хотя и не помнила – а она ничего не сделала. Ничего. Не ринулась вперед, не прижала к горлу Македонского кинжал, грозясь прикончить его, если тот не отпустит мальчонку - ни-че-го.   
  
В голове было пусто, и было эхо. Пустое, но одновременно - яркое. «Илтани, Илтани, Илтани» - все смешивалось, все пенилось, и у девушки отчаянно болели виски, а запах благовоний в единый момент стал противнее самых древних и жалких помоев. Что-то рявкнув в сторону охраны, она убежала, позорно убежала с приема, заслужив удивленный взгляд Александра. Но на него, ей богу, девушке было уже все равно.   
  
Она бежала. Бежала, хотя ноги то и дело ослабевали в коленях, бежала, хотя глаза застилала пелена слёз. Что случилось? Почему сейчас так жарко, хотя должна быть прохлада? Было слишком много вопросов, она не должна была бежать, должна была прямо там и прямо сейчас исполнить приговор Александра, застывший некогда на ослабевших губах Кэруша, эхом проносящийся в её голове. Чьи это слова? Чей оклик, чья мольба остановится? Мысли путались, и девушка истинно не понимала, во что верить, а во что нет. Наступила такая иссушающая паника, что Илтани только и смогла, что дрожа выбраться из дворца, лишь мимолетно замечая то ли злобные, то ли уважительные взгляды стражи. Они знали её? Как кого? Почему так трудно что-то вспомнить, да хоть бы утренний завтрак?   
  
Чуть дрожа, она все же вышла из дворца, благодаря всех божеств за то, что её никто не попытался остановить. Она слишком запуталась, слишком напугана, может, даже больна. Ей хочется плакать, хочется кричать – а что, если мальчишкой был не Маскини? А что, если эти милейшие светлые волосы принадлежали другому юноше? И браслеты на руках, и накидка, с так легко вышитым «маски-маски» на загривке… Боже. Они убили его. Его, маленького Маскини, котенка, маленького, несмышленого ребенка. За что? Творцы, праотцы, создатели, за что?   
  
Илтани было наплевать на все. На догматы, на приказы, на все. Она просто шла к единственному месту, единственной земле, где ей в этом мире могут быть рады. Шла – и молилась, чтобы все её помыслы, все её думы по поводу происходящего – глупый сон, и что сейчас она очнется, любовно оглаживая растрепанные рыжие кудри Коллисто и мягко целуя её в макушку. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пусть все будет так, так, именно так!  
  
Глотая слёзы, что градом катились по щекам, она все же нашла в себе силы забраться на второй этаж дома, дабы ввалиться в комнатку под удивленный взгляд Коллисто, что в этот момент непривычно хмурилась. И ей бы хотелось надеяться, что кинжал в руках подруги и её явная готовность атаковать ей все же привиделась.   
  
\- Пришла покончить со мной? – голос ядовит, но замечая испуганный взгляд ассассина, она смягчается, закусывая нижнюю губу. Кинжал откладывается в сторону, но Илтани ли не знать, что к её бедру привязан еще один, такой же?   
  
\- П-покончить? – вопрос на вопрос, грубо, но убийца не может иначе. Все слишком смазалось, слишком грубо, слишком болезненно для головы. Сухо сглатывая, она спрашивает, непривычно для неё едва ли не моля Коллисто об этой милости:  
\- Что произошло?   
  
Вздохнув, информатор, кажется, окончательно расслабилась. Хотя бы, как говорится, внешне. Но Илтани, клянусь вам всеми богами, хватало и этого. По крайней мере, как говорится, её не выгоняли взашей...  
  
Пройдя чуть дальше в дом, она села на мягкую подушку, подняв на Илтани взгляд полный какого-то понимания, одновременно смешанного с… вопросом? «За что?»   
Боги, пусть ассассину это кажется, пожалуйста…   
\- Маскини…   
  
\- Я-я знаю, - сухо выдохнув это, Илтани закусила губы, сдерживая мимолетный порыв попросту разрыдаться, глупо и отчаянно, как маленький ребенок. Было больно. Если бы она пришла в себя буквально на пару секунд раньше, все было бы иначе. На минуту, на две… - Почему, Коллисто?   
  
Усмешка заиграла на губах девушки. Опустив глаза, она помотала головой – а позже спросила тихо, но все же не без нотки укора:  
\- Какой сегодня день, совенок?   
  
Почему-то это словно бы тупым ножом вонзилось в мозг. Нет, вроде на памяти было… но все равно перед глазами на секунду словно бы заплыло. Почему? Что происходит?   
  
\- Пятнадцатое… Ташриту(1)? – она словно бы спрашивала, не утверждая. В чужих глазах на секунду проскользнуло понимание, настолько болезненное, на которое способна только Коллисто, милая и любимая Коллисто. В нос забивался запах скошенной травы, словно немного приправленный ароматами влаги...   
  
Помотав головой из стороны в сторону, поджимая губы, она, информатор, шепнула – и шепот её был громче внезапного раската грома, что был предшественником дождя, столь проливного, который Вавилон не знал, словно бы со времен основания.   
  
\- Сегодня пятое Аддару(2), Илтани. Почти пять месяцев разницы.   
  
_Внезапная боль, кольнувшая в висках, была уже столь привычна, что Табия, сказать по-правде, даже не удивилась. Открыв глаза, она с легким недоумением уставилась на совсем другой потолок, лишь после, пазл за пазлом в мозгу складывая картинку происходящего._  
  
\- Мы не можем терять время, мисс Гибсон! – ругань Аластара была уже, без нотки сарказма, привычной. Поднявшись после того, как панелька отъехала в сторону, Табия размяла шею, воспросительно уставившись на Матрону. Та, вздохнув, шикнула в сторону Аластара, что, ошалев от подобной наглости, аж заткнулся на пару минут:  
  
\- Объект номер три, - Табии, сказать по правде, едва ли не по ушам резало это обращение. Привычнее было бы просто Ил. Стоп. Ил?.. – Мы единогласно решили сократить твое время в Анимусе. Однако, дабы не возникало никаких проблем, мы раскрыли несколько моментов памяти и уже разархивировали их, то бишь, погружение в оные уже не требуется. У тебя есть вопросы? Мы можем проинформировать тебя таким образом и сильно сэкономить время.   
  
Хмыкнув, Табия чуток удивилась. Чтобы её, да вытаскивали из Анимуса из заботы? Не-ет, быть того не может. Наверняка просто боятся. Только вот чего? Таби не знала, а посему спросила, склонив голову к плечу и чутка мотая ногами, что свисали с белесой панели лежанки Анимуса:  
\- Почему Илтани находилась во дворце Македонского? Что случилось после того, как она упала?   
  
Мисс Гибсон хитро усмехнулась, и видя, как Аластар со вздохом закатил глаза, объект поняла – Матрона уже заготовила ответы на пару вопросов. **Как минимум** на пару.   
\- После потери сознания, ввиду травмы, у Илтани случилась весьма интересная… форма амнезии, - чуть прищурив глаза, она продолжила, заметив нотку интереса во взгляде Табии, - травматическая. Именно по её вине Илтани, сама того не понимая, работала на Александра, после того, как…  
  
\- Она работала на Александра? – Перебив женщину, Табия свела брови на переносице. Да быть того не может, Табия не чувствовала такого в ней, в Илтани!   
  
\- Так и есть. Возможно, он разглядел её потенциал, а потерю памяти посчитал хорошим придатком к её способностям…  
  
Непонятно почему, но это взбесило Табию. Да так, что она едва ли не забыла, где находится и с кем разговаривает, начиная говорить на явно повышенных тонах:  
\- Но ведь она вспомнила! Пришла в себя!  
  
\- Хватит перебивать, - кратко прервала девчонку мисс Гибсон, взяв стул и сев на него, поворачивая спинку в сторону Табии и опираясь после руками на неё, - это и является уникальным оттенком её случая.   
  
Кивнув, Таби действительно умолкла – и взглядом, чуть расфокусированным, ввиду отсутствия очков, она наблюдала за Матроной, та же – мягко продолжила речь.   
\- Травматическая амнезия довольно часто временна, думаю, ты проходила это в школе, - дождавшись чуть запоздалого, но все же кивка, мисс Гибсон продолжила, - однако, дабы вернуть память, нужен толчок. Иногда для этого хватает простого нахождения в местах, где человек бывал до амнезии, иногда помогает общение с людьми, которых больной знал, иногда достаточно просто подождать, дабы мозг восстановил свои функции после травмы…   
  
\- Но Илтани это не помогло, да? – переведя взгляд в другую точку, Таби вновь перебила Матрону, но та, кажется, и внимания не обратила.   
  
\- Именно так. Почти пять месяцев Илтани, чья амнезия стерла почти все личные воспоминания, оставив заученное наизусть, была простой куклой в руках Александра, что в начале пусть и не доверял ей, но позже – доверился.  
\- Потому что она напала на бюро?   
  
Округлившая глаза Матрона с удивлением скосила взгляд к Аластару, что отвлеченно пожал плечами, показывая, что тут не при чем. Прочистив горло кашлем, она заговорила:  
\- Да. Около четырех раз, если наши архивы...  
  
\- И все эти разы операция так или иначе прерывалась? - она говорила это так отрешенно, точно ребенок, которого спрашивают, мол, "сколько будет два плюс два" - а он уже давно наизусть и табличку умножения выучил, и до тысячи считать умеет. Странное отрешение, и в какой-то мере оно пугало Матрону:  
\- Д-да…  
  
\- Это делала она, – без капли сомнения выдохнула Табия, все еще смотря на стену, одновременно, казалось, сквозь неё. Хрустнув пальцами, она вынудила Матрону с непривычки дернуться, однако, обнаружив, что источник шума - в самой девчонке - она выдохнула, чуть-чуть хмурясь:   
\- Но она ведь не помнила…  
  
\- Не помнила. Но чувствовала, – в голосе ни капли сомнения. Это, казалось, стало последней каплей для мисс Гибссон:  
\- Да откуда ты знаешь?!  
  
\- Я не знаю. Просто чувствую. Что сказал Маскини?   
  
Это заставило Матрону растеряться. Опять глянув на Аластара, она получила утвердительный кивок – и, вздохнув, сказала, едва не прошептав, но все же выдохнула:  
\- Он сказал главную ошибку вашего братства.   
  
Это заинтерисовало Табию. Ошибку? Какую же? И почему... _Вашего_ Братства? Неужели эти двое считают её за полноценного ассассина?   
  
Сжав губы буквально до ниточки, Матрона выдохнула настоящие слова после того, как Табия буквально несколько секунд сверлила её взглядом. Слова, ставшие догматом её противников, символом вечной жизни тех, кто отравляли Матроне жизнь самим своим существованием. Кто, по мнению каждого в этой проклятой компании, именуемой "Абстерго", должен был сдохнуть в мучительной боли:  
  
\- _Ничто не истина_ , - выплюнула она слова так, словно они были полны яда, немыслимого, но ощутимого. - _Все дозволено._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Название месяца по вавилонскому календарю. Месяц посвящен богу солнца по имени Шамаш. Припадает на сентябрь/октябрь.   
> 2- Название месяца по вавилонскому календарю. Припадает на февраль/март.


	8. Chapter 8

Голова трещала по швам, и было больно, очень, очень больно. Настолько, что сжимались до цветных пятен перед взором глаза; настолько, что хотелось забить уши катышками из хлопковой ваты, сжаться в комочек, закрыть руками голову, не слыша ничего, не видя ничего!..  
  
Но Илтани не могла себе этого позволить. Она смотрела в глаза Коллисто, в глаза той, которая единственная, скорее всего, была способна поверить в правду. Илтани рассказала ей все, до самой последней капельки, ниточки, до самого последнего воспоминания. Меж бровей рыжей девушки засели тени и, выдохнув, та помотала головой. Удивительно, – думалось Илтани, – что она поверила в такой абсурд. Но когда жить бывает легко, спрошу я вас в ответ? Когда жизнь не бывает схожей на какой-то дикий театр абсурда?  
Никогда - вот правильный ответ. Жизнь всегда имеет нотку абсурда - а уже явную или не явную... совсем другой вопрос.  
  
\- Тебя изгнали из братства после первого нападения на бюро, - пожала Коллисто плечами, рассказывая то, что было правдой – но такой колючей, такой болючей, что ошалевшая Илтани не могла поверить в правдивость сказанного, не могла взаправду принять, что такое возможно, хотя в этом была и толика логики, и толика сухого расчета... И это не было похоже на ложь. - Шинбан самолично приказал любому из убийц перерезать тебе глотку, как только ты замаячишь вблизи. А за то, что твое тело сбросят в канаву, и того обещал повысить в звании.  
  
\- Он… быть того не может! – едва ли не отчаянно выдохнула убийца, прижимая к груди колени. Отчаяние маленькой змейкой вилось в груди, и было так одиноко, как только может быть на этом свете. - Рафик знает меня! _Ты_ знаешь меня! Я бы никогда…  
  
\- Он тоже надеялся, что знал тебя.  
  
Сказанное о рафике подбило девушку окончательно. Отчаянно выдохнув, она потребовала сама у себя спокойствия и, затаив дыхание, выслушала, что Коллисто сказала далее:  
\- Убийство провалилось, отмеченный выжил, - в голосе ни капли сочувствия, сухая констатация фактов, - Почти никто из людей, посылаемых с тобой, не выжил. Выбралась только Эйгл, чей отход прикрыли Старик и Коготь. Их же, включая раненную Аеллу, Македонский захватил подобно рабам.  
  
\- Они… - Илтани не хотела этого слышать, потому что все было слишком очевидно... но она должна была. Просто должна.  
  
\- Они остались, дабы прикрывать их отход. - Словно бы эхом выдохнула информатор в ответ. Коллисто пожала плечами, и без дымки наркотика её глаза были непривычно пусты. - Никто не знал, что случилось с тобой. Полагали, что тебя схватила стража. До момента…  
  
\- Пока я не пришла вместе с тамплиерами? – в мозг отрешенно лезли воспоминания, и, увидев кивок, Илтани закусила губу.  
  
\- Происходящее далее не имеет значения. Это длилось больше нескольких месяцев, и на все обращать внимание…  
  
\- Что мне делать, Коллисто? – шепот отчаянной, словно подрубленное дерево, девчонки. - Что сделать, чтобы смыть эту грязь с имени и чести?  
  
Ладонь, что легла на плечо Илтани, была нежна, а кожа была холодной, пусть и загорелость Коллисто заслуживала многих комплиментов. Она выдохнула простую истину - но почему-то отчаявшейся ассассинке эта истина показалась словно светом в темноте ночи:  
  
\- Убей Александра, - простой, очевидный ответ, - _и, возможно, с моментом конца его жизни вновь начнется твоя._  
  
  
  
Едва не задохнувшись всхлипом, Табия пришла в себя, кротко осмотрев комнату. На столе лежала папка, в ней было несколько ключевых закладок, цветных, явно купленных в ближайшем канцелярском магазинчике - но девушке не было до неё дела, не было дела ни до чего, сказать по правде. Сев на постели и придя к осознанию, что она действительно вне Анимуса, Табия глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь сгрести мысли хоть в какое-то подобие кучки. На языке была горечь, а затхлось воздуха явно намекала, что в комнате она находилась больше нескольких часов. Может, сломалась вентиляция?  
  
Поднявшись и случайно задев рукой папку, Табия едва не упала от того, насколько велика была слабость в коленях. Пришлось ухватиться ладонью за тумбочку, в ответ же та пронзительно заскрипела, едва ли не откатившись в сторону на своих маленьких, явно так же противно скрипящих колесиках. Перед глазами все плыло, заходилось темными пятнами – и пришлось потратить парочку добрых-таких минут, дабы прийти в себя.  
  
Письмо, упавшее с прохладной поверхности, девушка заметила едва ли не в ту самую секунду, когда ей не хотелось замечать вовсе ничего. Было больно, но не физически – духовно. Что-то давило на неё, давило сильнее, чем духота, чем ощущение полного отчаянния от пленности…  
  
_«За что были те жертвы?»_  
  
Мысль проскользнула настолько быстро, что девушка даже не сумела понять – её эта мысль, или же чужая. Жертв… в этом мире их было столь много, что трудно выделить кого-то одного. Может, все дело в том, что даже через сон, сон, что так издевательски напоминал Анимус – девушка слышала словно бы наяву крики ассассинов, что погибли в попытке вытащить её?  
  
_«За что они умирали, Табия?»_  
  
Голос теперь почти осязаем. В темной дымке, в голубоватом свету, Табия видела Илтани. Видела словно наяву, словно её белесые одежды прямо сейчас с болью для глаз отражают свет несуществующего солнца, будто бы взгляд женщины сейчас по-настоящему сверлит юную девчонку, что по иронии судьбы оказалась её потомком.  
  
Слова, голос, он вонзался в сознание едва ли не как игла, что легко прошивает тонкую ткань. Взгляд женщины был суров, но в нем была и толика… сострадания? Возможно. Мягче от этого он не становился, это уж точно. Речь продолжилась, и хотя губы Илтани не шевелились, её голос, мягкий и чуть суховатый, лился в сознание Табии, преодолевая, казалось, любые несведомые и сведомые барьеры.  
  
_«Неужели в тебе нет гордости? Неужели для тебя проще склониться перед теми, кто могущественнее, чем попытаться сразиться за право сильного?»_  
  
\- Я не могу, - собственные слова даются с трудом, собственные слова словно костью встают в горле. - Это слишком, я…  
  
« _Слишком одинока, слишком зациклена на собственном благополучии или слишком глупа и самонадеянна?»_  
  
Это больно било, словно наотмашь. Она говорила правду, но так высмеивала её, что самой девчонке становилось стыдно за то, что она так глупо поверила тем, кто никогда не желали ей добра. Почему она такая глупая? Почему все еще хочет себя оправдать?  
\- Я просто хочу помочь маме.  
  
Илтани смеется, и голос её не напоминает звон колокольчиков на ветру. Он сухой, полный неизведанной боли, и почему-то после этой насмешки неуловимо хочется плакать.  
  
_«Ты закрой глаза от скуки, разведи пошире руки. Так или иначе - будешь одурачен»._  
  
  
Наваждение спало, словно бы туманом осев на сознании. Илтани не было, её быть не может в этой комнате – она погибла сотни, тысячи лет назад. Тогда… почему она смеется с Табии? Почему говорит такими странными загадками?  
  
Письмо как-то само собой очутилось в тонких пальцах. Оно было странным, и было вложено в папку; может, от того, что предназначалось не Табии? Или... наоборот – только для её глаз?  
  
  
_"Милая,_  
То, что происходит с проектом «Анимус», бесспорно, бесчеловечно. Но это же и вынуждает нас действовать осторожно, схожими методами, дабы не вызвать подозрений. Ты можешь не верить мне, можешь считать меня одной из них, но пойми – я, пожалуй, единственный человек на все это гребанное здание, что не желает тебе скорой кончины.  
Ключ спрятан за столиком, прощупай зону со стороны стены в двадцати-двадцати пяти сантиметрах от пола справа. Им открывается дверца в вентиляцию, через главную дверь даже не пытайся выбраться – она под замком и на сигнализации. Дальнейшие указания будут даваться по ходу дела. У тебя больше нет причин оставаться тут, поверь мне. Клянусь всем, чем могу – нет сейчас, не было и раньше. Я объясню все при встрече. Желаю удачи, Табита… и желаю выбраться живой. Желаю нам всем сегодня выбраться живыми.  
\- Тетушка М."   
  
Это казалось нереальным, словно бы письмо прямо так могло взять – и раствориться в пальцах. Ей.. хотят помочь? Зачем? И почему говорят, что нет причин больше оставаться тут? Что-то… случилось с мамой? Даже надевая свои кроссовки, протертые немного в носках, она не могла отойти от чувства, что она все еще не в себе. Что больная, «червячковая» мысль о побеге перетекла в подобие сна наяву. И что сейчас она с жутким разочарованием проснётся. Но… с разочарованием ли?  
  
Однако, холод металла в пальцах был достаточно убедителен. Ключ лепился на кусочек пластилина, и Табия с удивлением отметила, что если это и сон, то уж больно идеалистический – ключик подошел к дверце, и, открыв её, с удивлением даже для себя, Табия поползла по вентиляции, в которой помещалась почти полностью.  
  
Все это казалось сном, бредом, но точно не явью. Как в фильмах, ей богу. Тех самых, где героя отчего-то не замечают, хотя он и гремит, и шумит, и стонет так, что только глухой не услышит. Трудно было поверить, что сейчас она это повторяла. Интересно, в фильмах так же страшно?..  
  
Было дурно сделать любое неверное движение, но прохлада прямоугольной трубы будто бы заглушала любые звуки. Приоткрыв дверцу, идя скорее по какому-то странному ощущению, чем по мысли «а куда правильно?», Табия выскользнула в странную комнату с достаточно высокими потолками. Кажется, это был склад, хотя кто его знает – ведь внизу были сотни, десятки маленьких комнаток со стекляными стенами, но матовыми потолками. Она же – была наверху, едва балансируя на балке, что чудом выдерживала её вес. Самый страшный момент, вылезание из вентиляции, прошел успешно, никто тревоги не поднял. Но как быть дальше?  
  
«Держи себя в руках, Табита, - как-то внезапно мысленно она назвала себя уменьшительно-ласкательным именем с письма неизвестной женщины, что в необъяснимом порыве позволила девушке кончиками пальцев коснуться невозможно далекой свободы, - ты делала это уже сотню раз».  
  
Конечно, это была ложь. В своих ассассинских похождениях, что не проявлялись совершенно от слова вообще, девушке не доводилось заниматься подобными вещами. Её готовили скорее как техника, как курьера – но отнюдь не воина. Нужны были нормальные варианты, подходящие ей под специализацию. Нужны были, как пинта воды для страждущего – но сейчас, когда свобода была так близко и так далеко, не хватало этих самых «нормальных» вариантов, очень не хватало. Точнее, их не было вовсе.  
  
Приходилось делать то, что грозилось перейти в трагедию.  
  
Напряжение было на максимуме. Шаг влево, шаг вправо – и Таби бы неумолимо полетела вниз, где около десяти метров свободного полета, а за тем – болезненое падение на стекляную поверхность, что явно под весом её тела проломится, орошая алыми каплями собственные белесые трещины-паутинки…  
  
Шаг, прыжок словно бы в бездну – и тело словно бы не её, тело, словно тренированное, продолжает бег по перекладинам-балкам, используя вес и инерцию так, будто бы её тренировали как минимум несколько лет. С пятки на носок, почти не дыша. Остановилась она к удивлению так же легко – лишь с легким заносом, что вовсе было странно для новичка. Мысленно проскользнула память о, кажется, «Эффекте просачивания» - но у Табии не было времени размышлять. Нужно было отпустить все сомнения, отпустить страх. К тому же, любой из людей, что находились внизу, в любой момент могли подвести свой взор к потолку – и тогда бы накрылась вся попытка Табиты сбежать.  
  
Как ни странно, до неё только сейчас, с последним шагом-прыжком пришло понимание, что она действительно сбегает. Не гуляет с образным поводком на шее, не прогуливается под чутким наблюдением. Сбегает. От всего и ни от чего одновременно.  
  
На другой стороне комнаты оказалось окно, уже явно ведущее в какое-то подобие наблюдательного пункта. Табита боялась, что её заметят, боялась, что именно человек, находящийся там, поставит под угрозу весь побег… Но там не оказалось никого. Пустая комнатка, включенный ноутбук, образная тишина, вызванная гудением оного – казалось, у девушки просто в сердце отлегло, когда она, подтянувшись на руках и перекинув ногу через подоконник открытого (что само по себе удивительно) окна запоздало отметила этот факт. В этой комнатке со странными стеллажами и несколькими стульями за одинаковыми столами, было на удивление холодно, какими-то десятыми мыслями девчонка отметила, что стоило взять жилетку Аластара – но вовремя отмела эту глупую мысль, считая, что этим поступком могла бы как-то навредить себе или общему делу. Впрочем, это могло оказаться правдой – кто знает, сколько «железяк» зашито в ткани…  
  
Ходить по коридорам было опасно, и, мысленно молясь всем богам, о которых ей рассказывала милая матушка, Табита прислонила кончик небольшого ключа к замочной скважине вентиляции. Надежды почти не было, но все же маленький огонек мысли был… мол, может быть, удача все еще благоволит ей? Может еще не оставила? Она даже задержала дыхание, легко надавливая на кусочек метала – столько в этом движении было надежды, страха, боязни, что если она сейчас облажается, если сейчас все накроется медным тазом – то все эти прикосновения свободы мимолетно, в одну секунду, обратятся ничем иным, как миражем. Болезненным, лживым, точно сама смерть.  
  
Смерть? Милости святой троицы, кажется, она сама сейчас мысленно пророчит свое будущее. Ведь если не выйдет, если не получится…  
  
_«Сделай это»_  
  
… будет все равно. Потому что в данный момент Табия усмехается, поднимая решетку и решительно залезая в темень узкого «коридора» вентиляции.  
  
У неё есть надежда, и есть желание спастись. А что будет – то будет.


	9. Chapter 9

Цепляясь пальцами за шероховатую поверхность, чуть присыпанную то ли слишком большим слоем пыли, то ли чем-то еще, Табия покинула вентиляцию, очутившись в комнате, где, как оказалось, была не одна.  
  
Человек сидел к ней спиной, а на голове его были наушники. Табита приметила вход, он был вне зоны досягаемости работника. Осторожно ступая, она попыталась выбраться – как тело словно пронзил электрический разряд.  
  
_«Что ты делаешь? Вот скажи мне. Что. Ты. Делаешь?!»_  
  
Она едва вслух не ругнулась – слишком невовремя предок решила проявиться. Шепча одними губами, ассассин опустилась и спряталась под стол, стоящий буквально в двух шагах. Выиграть время, осмотреть обстановку – и, пожалуй, успокоить сердце, что так гулко бьется в груди.  
\- Я? Пытаюсь выбраться. Зачем мешаешь?  
  
_«Если ты оставишь его позади – тебе не жить»._  
  
Табия побелела. О чем… о чем Илтани говорит, черт возьми?!  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? – сухо выдохнула она тихо-тихо из-за слишком спутанных мыслей, благословляя создателя вакуумных наушников.  
  
_«Убей его»._  
  
Сглотнув, Табита с каким-то отчаянием глянула на свои ладони. Она сама прекрасно понимала – слишком велик риск, что её на полпути к выходу заметит этот человек – а после протрубит тревогу. И тогда конец всему – конец ей, конец той женщине, что помогает ей… Что делать?  
  
Внезапно под опущенной на пол ладоню зашелестела бумага. Опустив глаза, Табита заметила хорошо припрятанное письмо в конверте, которое она в тот же миг открыла, стараясь не шибко шуметь. На небольшом клочке бумаги были лишь четыре фразы – но они стали словно каким-то рычагом, образом, что вынудили Табиту поджать губы и спрятать записку себе в карман.  
  
«Скрывайся в тенях, дитя. Путь через свет легок, это правда – но очень легко соскользнуть с верного пути, когда в глаза бьет чужое, слишком яркое солнце. Не подводи под угрозу себя и свой рассудок, Табита. Не дай клинку сразить невиновного.  
Тетушка М. ».  
  
Вначале это прозвучало глупо, но лишь приглядевшись к тому самому мужчине, она приметила, что на деле он много больше занят каким-то документом, чем происходящим в комнате. На цыпочках, буквально на оных ходя, она легко покинула комнату через дверь – а там, приметив вход на лестничную клетку, мигом юркнула туда, благословляя всех Творцов, что были когда-то и будут всегда за такое везение.  
  
«Это не везение, - эхом отозвалось с ноткой ноющей боли в её голове. - Это умение. Никто не увидит твоей удачи, все увидят твое поражение. Ты была близка... но осталась верна догмам. Молодец».  
  
Табита не понимала, к чему это Илтани, не понимала, что она несет. Она просто будто бы летала – Боже, творцы, еще никто не поднял тревогу! Еще никто не понял, что объект сбежал!!!  
  
Она шла, но шла тихо, так, как никогда не ходила. Беззвучно, легко ступая, словно бы паря, будто бы забывая о том, что порой нужно касаться земли. Это была не её походка, не её шаги, но Табита как-то по своему была рада подобным изменениям. С её-то ходьбой аки слон в магазине порцеляновых чашечек её в три счета бы выследили, что уж…  
  
\- Не ожидал, что ты решишься.  
  
И, черт возьми, в один момент все пошло наперекосяк.  
  
Аластар держал в руках пластиковый стаканчик, и взгляд его был ядовитее самого колючего отравленного клинка. Поджав губу, он глядел хитро, но как-то резко, будто бы желая продырявить в беглянке дырку, таким образом милосердно умертвив. Но… милосердно ли?  
  
\- Я-я... – Табия могла поклясться, что капля пота, что быстрой стрелой прокотилась по её виску, словно бы спрятавшись в волосах, была намного более красноречива, чем она сама. Аластар отпил, кажется, кофе, из чашки – Табита же боялась пошевелиться, зная, что достаточно одного-единственного оклика мужчины, чтобы попытка к побегу полностью провалилась.  
  
\- Полагайся на саму себя, - выдохнул он тихо, словно бы сам не желая привлекать внимание. - Кто знает. к чему приведет слепая вера.  
  
И он обернулся. Вот как был – отвернулся и пошел по своим делам. Табия была, мягко сказать, в шоке – что случилось? Почему Аластар не остановил её? Его ведь, черт подери, потом чудо, если не прикончат, когда узнают… Почему?  
  
Аластар исчез за поворотом, и буквально нырнув в вентиляцию, что находилась в соседней комнатке, которая чудом оказалась пустой, Табита встретила взглядом письмо – и почему-то белесая бумага, запрятанная тут, освежила ей память.  
  
Лизандра. Оперативник наверняка испытывал к своей дочери теплые чувства, а Табия, если верить фотографии, приложенной к письмам, была внешне очень схожа с этой девчонкой. С ней… что-то случилось, это можно было легко понять с того, как Аластар злился при любом её упоминании. Может быть, возможно, самую малость – мужчина пытался оправдать собственные деяния, собственное бессилие милосердием, которое он… подарил ей, объекту номер три? Выходит, что своей, в какой-то мере, свободой – Табита обязана девчонке, которую вовсе не знает?  
  
«Идеалы слишком легко становятся догмами, догмы слишком легко становятся фанатизмом, малышка. Ступай в темноте, Табита, скрывайся среди людей, дабы нести за них крест правды, крест Истины. Скрывайся у иных на виду. Скрывайся, ибо в темноте нет страха – а есть лишь великая мудрость.  
Тетушка М.»  
  
Ладони девушки вспотели, и почему-то не отпускало чувство, что за ней следят. Нет, ну как могло так случиться, что эти письма оказываются именно там, где она проходит? Быть того не может. Совершенно, совершенно!..  
  
Болела голова. Почему-то пальцы, цепляясь за шероховатый метал, вместе с холодом ощущали... странное, немыслимое тепло. Но не такое, что греет, что успокаивает - а такое, которое обволакивает коконом, которое душит, которое вынуждает глотать душный и пыльный воздух с удвоенным усердием, не ощущая облегчения. Табита чувствовала себя плененной, пускай и была не под надзором, Табия чувствовала внутренний раздор, странный раздор, который словно разрывал её душу на куски.  
  
Одна её часть хотела вернуться. Эта часть была, думаю, сравнима с логикой - она подкрепляла доводы фактами, утверждала, что вернувшись, Табия отработает положенное и возможно окажется на свободе. Сия частичка словно прорастала корнями в душе, словно высасывала любую надежду... но тут вступала вторая половинка, вторая частичка - явно противоположная первой.  
  
Этот осколок сознания требовал борьбы. Говорил, что нужно освободиться, нужно сопротивляться - и что только так у Табиты есть шанс на выживание. Бороться, не оставлять надежды до самого конца, вцепиться в веру, точно кот в пойманную мышку.  
  
И кому верить, кого слушать? Бог его знает.  
  
Послышались голоса. Они были странными, были вперемешку – и Табита не могла сказать точно, чьи голоса, или даже чей язык она слышала. Он был… странным. Не знакомым, и одновременно родным, незамысловатым и одновременно очень трудным для понимания. Помотав головой, Табия с трудом двигалась дальше – нужно было выбраться, нужно было добраться до выхода или хотя бы дойти до этой самой женщины, что писала Табии письма. Она наверняка ждала её, наверняка, не могло быть иначе, потому что какой в таком случае смысл всего этого побега?..  
  
Послышались голоса, но это уже не были видения. Сглотнув, Табита продвинулась чуть вперед, надеясь, что её если не услышат – то по крайней мере у неё будет какое-никакое, а преимущество. О пути назад не возникало даже мысли – слишком большой шанс того, что Аластар мог одуматься… или просто передумать, завидев девчонку во второй раз.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Табия прислушалась. И одним предтечам было ясно, что она хотела услышать.  
\- Вы глупы, если взаправду считали, что способны обмануть Абстерго.  
  
Голос мужчины кажется знакомым. Или… не голос, а говор? Ползя как можно тише, незаметнее, Табита доползает до удивительно широкого выхода – где умудряется даже приподняться, оперевшись на локти. Было грязно, пыльно, но почему-то не хотелось чихать.  
\- Вы глупее, если думаете, что сможете её обуздать.  
  
Комнатка темная, и в ней царит, пожалуй, легкая прохлада от работающего на стене кондиционера. Запах пыли почти перестает быть ощутимым – и она пытается сфокусировать взгляд за разбитыми – когда успела? – очками на мужчине, что выглядел бледнее любой настоящей поганки. Он был хмур, а спина его была ровна, точно ножка у этого самого гриба. Табия отметила про себя забавную прическу мужчины, что чем-то напоминала такую, знаете, небольшую как бы «крышечку» на орехе. По крайней мере именно такое впечатление оставлял криво сделанный хвостик из блондинистых волос, собранных на макушке.  
\- Отчего же, оперативник Медуса? Не поделитесь, мм?  
  
С ужасом и удивительным одновременным страхом Табита поняла, что сидящая на металическом стуле женщина, чьи волосы были так знакомо огненно-рыжи и чей взгляд был по-прежнему теплым, точно у родной матери… Это была Матрона. Она улыбнулась мужчине как-то даже ревностно, и Табите на секунду показалось, что она скосила взгляд на решетку вентиляции – именно туда, где пряталась девчонка.  
  
\- Вы не можете изменить её сознание. Она не осознает того, сэр, но Табия – такой ассассин, которые случаются разок на десяток, если не на сотню. Она просто не успела себя проявить.  
  
\- В чем же её… особенность, оперативник? – В глазах мужчины смешок. Табита видит это прямо отсюда, со своего невольного убежища – и почему-то незримо возникает ощущение, что она поступает неверно, что ей тут не место. – Неужели она, третий объект, стоит того, дабы за неё умирать?  
  
\- Табита, - начала Матрона, и девушку передернуло от резкого понимания того, что это действительно она, Медуса, оставляла ей письма, - видела вашу настоящую личину, мистер Моррис. Она видела, она знает, что вы покончили с её матерью еще тогда, в тот день, когда взяли её. Табита знает, что я – её друг. Она верит мне. И никогда не поверит вам.  
  
Словно удавка сжимает горло девушки. Хочется кричать, хочется плакать. Поджав ладонь, Табия молча сжала зубами костяшку указательного пальца, надеясь таким образом сдержать крик боли - отчаянной, порывистой. Точно у волка, что утратил в единую ночь волчицу и всех любимых волчат.  
  
\- Неужели вы так наивны в своих порывах? – Мужина смеется уже вслух, чуть щуря взгляд. - Неужели действительно считаете, что отсюда есть выход иначе, чем подчиниться? Иначе, чем быть ассимилированным, стянутым, размазанным по стенке? Почему вы так наивны, мисс Гибссон? Почему верите, если на деле в вас нет и толики того, что нужно Братству?  
  
Табита не замечает момента, когда губами невольно начинает повторять реплики Сидни Морриса, того самого мужчины, с которым переписывался Аластар. Матрона хмурится – хмурится и Табита – и её голос подобен грому:  
\- Считаешь, я не верю? Считаешь, я слаба?  
  
В янтарных глазах мужчины заметен яд, заметна злоба. Поднимаясь, тот кивает:  
\- Считаю.  
  
Табита не понимает, что происходит. В голове начинает шелестеть, точно ветки на ветру, словно бы белый шум – и взгляд туманится, и душа её будто бы выворачивается наизнанку. Живот скручивает тупая боль, взгляд словно бы задергивается поволокой – и через секунду начинаются помехи. Помехи, помехи, проклятые помехи.  
  
Она чувствует, словно бы те самые две половинки её души терзают сознание. Из состояния хладной войны они перешли в полноценное наступление - и оное переросло в боль, невыносимый клок боли, терзающий девчонку. Одна хочет подчиниться, послушаться, дабы больше не было боли и принуждения, дабы все было добровольно – другая же взывает к борьбе, взывает к неизведанному ранее для Табиты порыву желания свободы… Словно бы два листа, черный и белый, которые мигают перед глазами слишком быстро, слишком резко.  
  
Во рту металлический привкус, и Табия скорее ощущает десятым чувством вкус крови, текущей с прокушенной до крови губы, чем осознает это здраво. Пред глазами мечутся картинки – вот Илтани, стоя гордо и дерзко, приказывает нескольким тамплиерам вскрыть дверь бюро, сквозь полуприкрытые веки она глядит, как Зен окликивает Эйгл, что кидается в бой первой, видит кровь, Боги, почему столько крови… Все мигает, все меняется слишком быстро – вот Илтани уже клянется Македонскому найти и прикончить убийцу Гефестиона, а вот – усмехается, ночью прокрадываясь в его покои. Что правда, где правда, и почему так холодно рукам?  
  
Рьяно, Табита вспоминает записки. Вспоминает чужой подчерк, вспоминает, как в нем писалась Истина. Ничто не истина, но все дозволено. Не разрешение творить что угодно – а наоборот, тяжелейшая догма, которая делает человека самому для себя судьей. Пальцы покалывало, в висках отбивал неведомый ни людям ни богам марш какое-то маленькое создание, явно желающее свести девушку с ума. Почему-то руки оказываются скрепленными, а в пальцах проскальзывает лезвие.  
  
\- Вы слабы, Медуса. Слабы и всегда были таковы. Ваш Орден – ошибка, весь ваш путь – ошибка. Примите это, Гибссон. Примите и склонитесь.  
  
Табия не понимает, почему внезапно оказывается сидящей на месте Матроны, и не понимает, что делает в её руках клинок. Она осознает лишь выдох, который говорит сама – и резкий пас вперед, в котором она буквально разрывает цепь на руках, одною ладонью хватая мужчину за шиворот рубашки, а другой – глубоко в живот вонзая ему клинок.  
  
\- Никогда, - шепот яростный, и Табия чувствует гудящее на грани осознания одобрение предка. Мужчина в её руках медленно тает, точно мороженое на солнце, и буквально пару раз сморгнув, девушка обнаруживает в своих руках не крепкого мужчину, не создание, напоминающее бледную поганку, а себя саму. Юную, чуть угловатую девчонку… со взглядом полным злобы.  
  
\- Подчинись! – кричит раненная, словно бы не чувствуя боли. - Подчинись, и тогда все будет хорошо!  
  
\- Ничего не будет, - клинок вонзается глубже, и голос Матроны уже целиком стал схожим с голосом Табиты. - Ты мерзкий кусок грязи, ты потемок, ты мрак. Исчезни.  
  
\- Никогда! – уже более слабее рявкнуло то, что раньше было мистером Моррисом. - Я всегда буду тут, всегда, меня не уничтожить!  
  
\- Значит, - кажется, девушка уже едва ли не насквозь пробила ту клинком, - я просто буду жить дальше, игнорируя тебя.  
  
Помехи, которые выдавали сон, уже не удивляли Табиту. Упавшая к её ногам Тень была схожа с сорванным сорняком – она цеплялась за рваные джинсы девушки, она шептала – но усыхала буквально на глазах.  
  
Табия никогда не замечала пряжку с символом ассассинов на своих джинсах. И никогда не замечала этого легкого одеяния-марева, белесого и такого красивого, буквально дублирующего одеяние Илтани в её лучшие года. Словно паутинка, эти помехи-одежды прикрывали её тело. И этим же, право дело, показывая великую иронию девчонки-ассассина.  
  
Она никогда не верила в идеи братства, никогда доводы отца не казались ей разумными.  
И идею, Истину, она смогла познать, лишь оказавшись лицом к лицу с ложью, с тамплиерской злобой.  
  
Лишь оказавшись лицом к лицу с самой собой.  
  
\- Я…я еще вернусь, - прежде, чем полностью усохнуть, Тень выдохнула грязно, выдохнула рьяно, но Табите было все равно.  
  
\- Возвращайся, - она закрыла глаза убитой Тени и усмехнулась, ощущая в себе силу для того, чтобы жить, силу для того, чтобы бороться дальше. - _Я буду ждать._


	10. Chapter 10

От того, что под спиной твердая лежанка, а в ладонях скомканная простынь, Табита даже не удивилась. Уж очень странным был этот сон-не-сон, и уж очень после него болела голова. Мысленно отметив, что лучше уж так, чем очередной сон из Анимуса, обрывок воспоминания или чего-то в этом роде, она села на кровать – и взгляд девчонки почти сразу зацепился за папку. «Дело 03: 404» - гласила глянцевая обложка, и, потянувшись к оной чуть дрожащими после сна пальцами, Табия ухватилась за неё, открывая и заглядывая внутрь.  
  
Это было странно. В папке было много всего, вплоть до того, что там оказалось досье лично на неё с самыми точными ключевыми моментами, описанными в столь ярких подробностях, что в некоторых случаях даже вызывали изумление. Там было все – от её первого поцелуя и до неудачной попыткой одного ублюдка споить её и изнасиловать, которую, право дело, пресек отец, что в ту ночь, будто бы ангел-хранитель, почуявший неладное, сам поехал забрать дочь с чужого дня рождения. Были даже небольшие пометки с тем, в какие промежутки времени какими ласковыми именами Аглеа, милая её матушка, называла Табию. «Табита», как оказалось, тоже было в этом списке – но оно было в столь раннем периоде детства Табии, что та сама этого уже и не припомнила. Но… это было во сне. Матрона обратилась таким образом к ней во сне!  
  
Нет, не Матрона… Медуса. Это её настоящее имя? Явно не настоящее, решила про себя Таби, может быть, она сама услышала его когда-то давно; может быть, так звали одну из сотрудниц маменьки? Да, явно так, не может иначе. Однако, поднявшись с кровати и таки откинув папку чуть в сторону, Табиту бросило в холодный пот.  
  
Она четко ощущала в кармане бейджик-ключ. Который украла, черт подери, во сне.  
  
Как она не искала, ключа от вентиляции рядом не оказалось. За то очки оказались вполне целыми, ладони – без царапин, а ноги не были уставшими. Это все слилось в такой комок из непоняток, удивления и шока, что Табия пришла в себя только тогда, когда Аластар вошел в комнатку – и то, лишь для того, чтобы спрятать бейдж в задний карман протертых джинс. Герба Ассассинов, к слову, на месте пряжки тоже не оказалось:  
\- У нас много работы, объект номер три, - грубо фыркнул он, даже не глядя на девчонку. - Поторопись. Сегодня мы уже должны закончить.  
  
Каждый шаг давался трудно. Табита отметила мысленно то, что вместо Матроны у консоли стоит миловидная девушка с наманикюренными когтями ("ногтями" это чудо назвать ну точно язык не поворачивался) и милой мордашкой, чем с явным намерением проверить недавний бред. Становилось страшно, да до такого состояния, которое самое противное – скользкое, липкое, холодящее кровь.  
  
_Что сон, а что явь?_  
Может, она и вовсе по-прежнему спит?  
Тогда почему все так реально, почему все так прекрасно ощутимо?  
Тут всегда было так ярко?   
  
Дойдя до Анимуса на буквально ватных ногах, она услышала голос этой самой девки, что с кислой миной глядела до этого в сторону Аластара с явным, читаемым намеком на разочарование:  
\- Ложись, объект, слишком много работы!  
  
Её верещание было без дела, и почему-то взглянув на неё, Табита внезапно увидела мир в голубо-белых красках. На её шее стал заметен шрам - алый, яркий, по краешкам налитый золотом, а глаза стали быть белыми, вовсе без зрачков. На ладонях Аластара было алое свечение, точно огонь, но сам он светился чистейшим голубым цветом. В горле пересохло, а головная боль переросла из состояния нулевого по десятибальной шкале до десяти за слишком короткий период времени. Едва не свалившись на колени, Табия пришла в себя буквально благодаря прошедшемуся собственному языку по ране на губе. Сквозной, если быть точно. Это был не сон. Но что именно… не было сном?  
  
Додумать девушке попросту не дали.  
_«Вас приветствует загрузочный экран Анимуса…»_  
Хотя, когда ей такую милость даровали в полной мере?..  
  
  
Вино в бокале Александра сладко, но правитель не спешит делать первый глоток. Он чуть колышет склянку, которую держит самими кончиками пальцев – и с каким-то невиданным удовольствием наблюдает за бликами, что нежно скользят по поверхности напитка.  
  
«Наилучшее в Вавилоне! – гласил винодел с чуть странной, кудлатой бородой. - Распробовав его тонкий вкус, господин император, клянусь всеми богами – вы назовете первенца в мою честь!»  
  
Александр не собирался, естественно, в честь какого-то там чудака называть своего первого сына, но почему-то эта фраза залегла в его думах. Лучшее в Вавилоне… Странно. Почему-то этот проклятый город только и делал, что отбирал у него все самое лучшее, все самое дорогое, и этому всему цена - лишь бокал «наилучшего» вина? Глупость. Великая, великая глупость.  
  
Вначале этот город, точно проклятый Змий, отобрал у него, сына самих богов, его сердце. Гефестион умирал в муках, умирал в бреду – и он ничем не мог ему помочь. Мог лишь смотреть, как сгорала его любовь на глазах, мог лишь проклинать всех божественных сущностей, что были или будут за то, что отобрали у него его любовь, его душу.  
  
Далее пошло легче. План захвата новых земель был словно глоток свежего воздуха, словно надежда, что так или иначе все будет хорошо – но потом появился второй укол, что точно тончайшая игла из кости, пронзила сердце навылет, оставив нить. Её звали Арзу – и она была подобна желанному рассвету после долгой ночи, крошке хлеба после многочасовой голодовки. Её глаза были ярче янтаря, а улыбка завораживала – и не смотря на легкую амнезию, вызванную тем, что она ринулась спасать его, Александра, жизнь – она была прекрасна. Она верила в идеалы тамплиеров, она держала его за руку, когда было особенно трудно. Но несколько дней назад она словно изменилась. Прошло всего пару месяцев со дня смерти Гефестиона – и она по-прежнему не нашла убийцу. Александра это не удивляло.  
  
Потому что когда она уходила с казни этого маленького ассассинского урода, посмевшего в смерти выкрикнуть главную догму-ошибку ассассинов, он узнал её. Узнал её распущенные волосы, узнал по прыжку, который она совершила, дабы быстрее покинуть дворец.  
  
Каково это знать, что тот, кем ты дорожил, сгубил твое сердце?  
Александр теперь знал.  
  
Он догадывался, что девушка лжет. Догадывался, и посему пытался как можно более отгородить столь искусного лазутчика от её же прошлого, давал ей приказы, идущие вразрез с её возможной прежней жизнью... и она слушалась. Слушалась точно куколка, слушалась, точно маленькая игрушка, живущая только благодаря его воле, ждущая его приказа, точно глотка воздуха в жаркое утро.  
  
Сейчас же все пошло наперекосяк. Этот ассассинский выскочка... не стоило его убивать на глазах у Арзу. Не стоило, черт возьми. Это было ошибкой.  
И за неё, скорее всего, Македонский заплатит сполна.  
  
Когда Илтани, а именно так на самом деле звали Арзу, вошла в его покои, она была подобна хищнице, что с улыбкой соглядала себе подобного. Александр явно в её глазах был врагом, нечестивым, гордым жрецом собственных идеалов – но на самом деле сейчас он был схож с каркасом, на который натянули звериную кожу. Такой же гордый снаружи – такой же пустой внутри.  
  
Она, точно какой-то дух, высосала его душу без остатка. И из этой битвы Македонскому не выйти победителем:  
\- Я знал, что ты придешь, - усмешка выглядит, ей богу, жалко, и почему-то Александр устал от этой игры. Он поднимается с трона – но лишь для того, абы окинуть убийцу, что вновь переоделась в привычные одеяния, наглым взглядом. В вечернем свету факелов она по-прежнему выглядела прекрасно.  
  
На подолах её туники кровь, и явно не её. Через плечо протянут ремешок, и за её спиной, в мешке, покоится то, что Александр ласково звал своей «Второй матерью» - Посох Эдема, что привел его к власти. Он тускло блестел, освещаяя волосы Илтани еле заметным золотым ореолом – и Александр, выдохнувший вопрос, был очарован ею почти так же, как и в тот миг, когда она спасла его жизнь. Спасла, дабы сгубить самостоятельно – просто чуть-чуть позже:  
\- Это была ты?  
  
Расспросов не нужно, они мешают этой обманчивой идиллии. Асассин смеется неслышимо, а за тем отвечает – быстро, резко, явно без намерений сокрыть это. Скрыть, как главный секрет, припрятать, точно самую нечестивую ложь.  
  
Вопрос касался Гефестиона. Александр знал, что слова лекаря о его естественной смерти от скоротечного тифа – ложь. И он не кинулся за Илтани, когда услышал ответ, не помешал ей пройти, точно птице, по разлогому карнизу, а за тем спрыгнуть – так же легко, как и тогда, в ту ночь.  
\- Это была я.  
  
Вошедшим буквально парой минут позже стражникам, Александр без особого энтузиазма приказал отыскать ассассина, почему-то зная, что её никто не поймает. Она работала на мужчину недолго, но он успел понять достаточно то, что если Илтани не хотела, чтобы за ней шла охота – за ней не будет охоты. Точнее, право дело, она будет – но вряд ли удачна, ей-богу, ей-богу…  
  
Усевшись обратно, он поднял стакан. Глядя на вино, что напоминало в темном свету разбавленную кровь, Александр усмехнулся, отпив его и смакуя, пробуя точно в последний раз.  
  
И самим богам известно, заметил ли Александр чуть _более пряный_ привкус у вина, чем раньше… или же нет.  
Иронично, не правда ли?


	11. Chapter 11

Помехи, что касались краев обзора, определенно мешали. Табия, открыв глаза, с трудом осознавала, что она – это она, и что все не закончилось, но что все должно было закончиться. Возможно, а возможно и нет. Сейчас? Потом? Через сотни лет - или задолго до её рождения? Было трудно свести мысли в кучку.   
  
Сев, когда панелька сьехала, она пыталась сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чем-то, хоть на ком-то, но выходило скверно. Все плыло, все связалось в один единственный комок боли, комок отчаяния, и больше не хотелось слушать, больше не хотелось жить. Оттолкнувшись ладонями от теплой поверхности, она резко выдохнула от боли в ногах, что почти мгновенно подкосились. Табита бесславно упала, скуля, точно избитый щенок, и по щеке её катилась одинокая слеза. Неудачный прыжок веры с Башни, но там, сотни лет назад, не сейчас. С трудом садясь, она размазывала слёзы и сопли по лицу, чувствуя жгучую злобу, жгучую боль.   
  
«Терпи, - шептала Илтани на грани сознания, - еще не конец».   
  
И Табия кивала своему давно умершему предку.  
  
Подняться оказалось трудно, но все же она нашла в себе силы для этого дела. Все опять становилось сине-белым, все слишком яркое, слишком слепящее, и ползя через боль, через духоту этой комнаты, Табита едва находила в себе силы передвигаться. Матрона – это и есть Медуса, это и есть мисс Гибсон, и вчера, перед тем, как получить пулю в висок, она успела предупредить Табиту о том, что скоро конец, и что на неё возложена миссия много важнее, чем она может предположить.   
  
\- Дава-ай, - подбадривала она сама себя, таки умудряясь цепкими пальцами ухватиться за стул, приставленный к столу, - еще не все. Е-еще не все-е…   
  
«Фальшивое нападение ради отвлечения внимания будет приблизительно в три часа дня, - голос Медусы по-отечески нежен. - Дотерпи. Анимус стоит на автоотключении в три тридцать по полудню. Сделай то, что должна сделать, милая».   
  
Табита отчего-то смеется, преподнося украденный бейджик к нужному сенсору. Тот идентифицирует код, впаянный, наверное, в тот самый странный магнитик – и за время этой заминки Табия успевает заметить, как же вокруг все меняется.   
  
Все мельтешит, точно в моменты, когда Анимус фонил из-за перепадов электричества. Может, это все – тоже не правда? Может, она все еще в Анимусе, или у неё опять бред? Нет, не так. Реальность порой бывает во много раз безумнее любого сна, любого бреда. Вдыхая воздух через зубы, она притягивает к себе ноутбук, одновременно пальцами, что слушались слабо, вводя нужные коды, словно бы не из её памяти, не из её сознания.   
  
Так просто войти в режим «инкогнито», так просто ввести нужную тему сообщения. Так просто – и так трудно, потому что с каждым написанным символом, с каждой строкой Табия все более и более осознает, насколько обречена. Все, финита ля комедия – стоит ей отправить на оставленную Медусой электронную почту это сообщение – и она будет обречена, и не будет больше и единой надежды на то, что ей оставят жизнь. Потому что она не нужна Абстерго, им нужна была её память. Нужны были координаты места, где Илтани прятала Посох Эдема... Все это, все и ничего одновременно. Не она сама. Так может… и не стоит далее тут оставаться? Не стоит отдавать свою душу, свое тело этим выродкам? Сделать подлянку им в этот самый последний раз?   
  
Именно так. Они не получат её. По крайней мере – так просто.   
  
Нужный ввод в соседний ноутбук, а именно в консоль, созданную Аластаром – и двери заблокированы изнутри. Табита смеется отчего-то, слыша, как спустя только десять (десять? Она так долго тут сидит?) минут охрана замечает, что что-то не так. Это забавно на самом-то деле. Кажется, они начинают стучаться, пытаться выбить дверь. До Табии, что сейчас в странном подобии прострации, все доходит слишком долго, но одновременно удивительно быстро. Странно, да? Безумно скорее. И потому, тихо смеясь она с болью в ногах поднимается, последний раз цепляясь взглядом за сообщение – и нажимает «отправить», тем самым подписав себе белесыми, точно кость, чернилами приговор. «По-кой-ни-ца». Это забавляет на самом деле. Интересно, в раю есть место для таких, как она?   
  
В последнюю секунду, прежде, чем обернуться – она замечает иконку «пришедшего письма». Табия не знает, чем руководствуется, когда открывает его – но заметив «неизвестного» отправителя, у девушки сжимается сердце, и почему-то горло словно стягивается удавкой. Неуловимо хочется плакать.   
  
«Я горжусь тобой, моя девочка». - Гласил краткий ответ на её сообщение с точными координатами места, где Илтани упрятала Посох Эдема.   
  
Упрятать вещь, за которой гонятся столь многие... Это было мудрым решением, воистину мудрым. Ведь буквально за несколько лет Тамплиеры, то ли мстя за убиенного Александра, то ли просто из сущей вредности, стерли с лица земли убежище в Вавилоне. Вместе со всеми, кого Илтани знала. Убили Шинбана одним из первых; нашли Коллисто и перерезали ей горло за то, что та не согласилась выдавать своего Совенка; нашли того мужчину, которого Илтани спасла и убили его за то, что он посмел укрывать – как они позже узнали – Илтани в собственном погребе, не выдавая ту, кто спасла его жизнь. Они преследовали отравительницу до конца её жизни, охотясь за посохом – она же хрипло смеялась этой жизненной иронии. Смеялась, потому что не имела в руках его. Смеялась, потому что артефакт сгубил её, а Александр воистину оказался той самой, последней жертвой.   
  
Потому что она видела его во снах. Вела с ним беседы, где называла его ласково «Кудрявчиком», а он спрашивал её всегда в конце, за что она его убила. И Илтани отвечала одинаково. Из года в год, с века в век.   
  
_«Для каждого правителя есть свой ассассин, Кудрявчик. Жаль, что ты это понял так поздно»._  
  
Пары нажатий достаточно, дабы удалить сообщения. Одного – чтобы выключить ноутбук.   
  
  
Вдыхая пыльный воздух, Табита наконец-то отворачивается от ноутбука, глядя в окно. За оным – рассвет, и он был прекрасен, клянусь вам всеми богами. Табия отчего-то улыбалась, идя к окну, игнорируя шум и гам за дверью. Анимус тихо гудел, переведенный в спящий режим.   
  
Отчего-то девушке хотелось с ним попрощаться. Потому что он был верным другом Табии, он был её учителем, и помог ей… помог ей найти саму себя. Найти себя в этой, черт возьми, головоломке времен и народов.   
  
Табита чувствует Илтани на грани своего сознания. Они словно сплелись воедино – предок и потомок, рослая женщина и совсем юная девчонка… Разные, такие разные – но все же имеющие некоторые сходства.   
  
«Кто ты?»  
  
Вопрос, который задала Илтани, мог прозвучать странно, но открывающая ставни окна Табия нашла его скорее просто… забавным. Забавным, и в какой-то мере очень философским.   
Ветер легким, чуть освежающим потоком огладил лицо Табии – и она подставила его под эти ласкающие касания, вслушиваясь лишь в гул собственного сознания, не обращая внимания на то, что дверь в комнату почти выбита.   
  
Они не получат её тела. Не получат, не выжмут из неё последние капли информации, не выбросят после бездыханный труп в реку. Не-ет, не получат, не заберут. Она сама выберет свою судьбу. Свою смерть.   
  
Орел, взлетев с карниза, пронзительно вскрикнул, и глядя на овраг, что был очень, очень глубоким, Табита улыбнулась своим мыслям. Илтани была рядом, умершая сотни лет назад женщина обнимала её нематериальными ладонями, но отчего-то они были даже теплее, чем последние лучи лживого солнца. Закрыв глаза, она вздохнула, открывая их после вновь, глядя на мир словно совершенно, совершенно другими глазами.   
  
\- Я? Табия Асад Шараф Эль Дин. - Голос её напоминает резкий порыв ветра, схожий с тем, что сейчас касается её пошрамированного давным-давно лица, что ласкает её ладони, руки и талию много ласковей тех любовников, что знала Илтани. Словно бы в последний раз.   
  
И это, в какой-то мере, верно.   
  
Потому что перед тем как сделать последний шаг, сделать прыжок веры, первый и последний в своей жизни, она шепчет – но этот шепот был громок, точно гром после мощнейшего разряда молнии.   
  
\- И я – Ассассин.

  
  
***

  
  
_Знаешь, мне мало в детстве рассказывали сказок. А если оные и доходили до меня – в них добрые всегда побеждали, женились-выходили замуж за своих хорошеньких возлюбленных, смачно дав перед этим в морду силам зла. Обидно, что в реальности все не так, верно? Обидно, очень обидно. В реальности, сделай ты хоть десяток, хоть сотню добрых дел – тебя так или иначе забудут, а твои деяния припишут другим. Тебя забудут. Но-о… может, для каждого человека, утраченного в истории, будет свой рассказчик? Такой, как я. Такой, кто помнит, кто не забудет?_  
  
Ох-х, ты не поверишь, но я не знаю, кто ты. Хотя, если говорить честно, мне не ясно даже, кто сейчас я. Может, мое еле-еле живое тельце вытащили из проклятого оврага и опять положили в Анимус? Хм, вряд ли. Может тогда я просто запись в реестре, простая тень некогда живущего человека, что сохранилась в буфере обмена? Если это так… если так, сделаешь мне милость, мой слушатель? Удали меня, пожалуйста. Я жила когда-то, я была тем, кто жил. Большинство годов своей жизни я пробыла в тени, в потемках, в неведении, это правда, и мне стыдно за себя, за ту себя, которая не желала знать Истины. Но сейчас… сейчас я её знаю – и все, что я могла, я передала тебе. Кем бы ты ни был… сделай эту милость для старого-доброго Третьего Объекта, ладно? Нажать ведь нужно всего пару кнопок, это не трудно. Просто, ну, знаешь… жить, когда тебя уже давным-давно нет - жутковато, разве не так?   
  
Спасибо. А то, что ты сейчас услышал… расскажи остальным, ладно? Это то, что осталось от них. От Илтани, от Коллисто, от Маскини… и от Табии. Это те, кого забыли. Может, если тебя когда-нибудь спросят, как все было на самом деле, как взаправду умер Александр Македонский – ты расскажешь им то, что услышал от меня, а не зачерченное-замалеванное, записанное в книженциях, или того хуже – в справочной литературе. Ох, проклятая справочная литература, никогда от неё толкового ответа не дождешься. Кхм... Ладно? Еще раз спасибо, мой безымянный слушатель. Я говорю это слишком часто? Ну, «спасибо»? Прости. П-просто я взаправду рада, что даже после моей безвременной кончины нашелся кто-то, кто бы хотел узнать что-то обо мне. Узнать то, как все было на самом деле.   
  
Спасибо тебе.   
Спасибо.   
  
****

**Аre you sure you want to delete this file?**

 


End file.
